The New Watcher
by amebane
Summary: Whistler takes Giles to another dimension to recruit a New Watcher. Part 1 of the New Watcher Series.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any work by Joss Whedon or JRR Tolkien. The Angel Institute and Academy are my own creation.

New Watchers' Council - Suburbs of England

Rupert Giles was sitting in his office having a cup of tea, while he waited for his guest to arrive.

After the defeat of the First Evil's army and the collapse of the Sunnydale hellmouth, Giles tracked down the remaining Watchers and recalled them back to England. It's been quite a task rebuilding the New Watchers' Council and the Crown finally released the Council funds to him over six months ago – which is a very substantial sum – and they'll never have to worry about funds again. Buffy, Xander, Willow, Faith, Dawn, Robin and Andrew received back-pay. Some more than others.

Faith is the head slayer on the Cleveland hellmouth and has 15 slayers at her disposal and Robin is their Watcher. Xander designed and supervised the building of their new headquarters and also does double duty as a Watcher. Buffy is the head slayer in the UK and Willow and Andrew are now Watchers working for the New Watchers' Council in England.

Dawn finished high school with the help of a tutor and will attend Oxford University in September – and she too wants to be a Watcher.

Giles was happy for his children and smiled. "Hello Angela," he said, when she appeared in front of him in a flash of white light.

"Hello Mr. Giles," she replied. "How's your new Watcher doing?"

"Fine," he answered.

"Shall we go to dinner?" she asked.

"Yes," Giles answered.

They walked out of his office to have dinner with his new Watcher.

xxx

Six Months Earlier - New Watchers' Council - Rupert Giles' Office

Rupert Giles sat back in his chair stunned after reviewing the files Whistler gave him 5 days ago. He didn't know there was another group of demon fighters that have been fighting demons as long as the slayers have. The slayers sat on the hellmouth, but this group was different. They watch the rest of the world and take the spillover of other demons, assorted dark mags and anyone or anything else who wanted to destroy their world. They were everywhere and were lawyers, doctors, nurses, computer experts, financial wizards, researchers, teachers and the common man. The Watchers' Council never knew they existed, but they knew about the Watchers' Council and the slayers. They checked on the hellmouth from time to time, but never interfered. They also have the same books and reference materials as the Watchers' Council and some books, as Whistler informed him, that the Watchers' Council never heard of.

When Willow used Osiris, they immediately sent their people to the hellmouth to keep an eye on her; and with Xander's and their help, they prevented her from using Proserpexa. The name of the Organization is called The Angel Institute.

Whistler informed Giles that the Powers wanted him to accompany him to a special school in Virginia to talk to the Headmistress who trains these professionals; and told Giles he'll be recruiting a new Watcher. Giles told Buffy and the other Watchers that he'll be going to Virginia to recruit a new Watcher and would be back in a week. The next afternoon Whistler appeared in Giles office to take him to Virginia. When he snapped his fingers, they appeared in the office of the Headmistress and Whistler disappeared.

Giles knew that this was no ordinary school and could feel the power rolling off the woman in front of him in waves. She smiled at him, got up from her mahogany desk, shook his hand and introduced herself as Mrs. Helen Evans, the Headmistress of the Angel Academy for the Gifted and Talented. He noticed she was about 5'6", appeared to be in her mid-fifties and had a warm smile. He looked around her office and thought it was cozy, yet elegant. There were two love seats; two chairs; a fireplace; bay windows, French doors that opened to a patio and a beautiful garden.

Rupert Giles introduced himself and Mrs. Evans motioned for him to sit next to her on one of the love seats and he complied. She asked him if he wanted tea and he said yes. Immediately the door opened and a butler walked in with a tray that had a pot of tea and scones. After setting the tray down on the coffee table, the butler picked up Giles' suitcase and told him he'll take it to his room. Giles thanked him and suspected that Mrs. Evans summoned the butler telepathically.

After they finished their refreshments, Mrs. Evans began to tell the story of their organization, and what a tale it was.

xxx

Mrs. Evans told Giles the story of the Angel Institute and how it came into being. He was at one of the high schools (grades 9-12), and the grade school (pre-K-8) was in Washington, D.C. and both are magic schools. The High Schools are boarding schools and the grade schools are Day Schools.

Mrs. Evans also told Giles that the governments world-wide know of their existence, but don't know they're half-angels and they consider them demon hunters. If a government has a problem, their security apparatus contacts the Angel Institute with the information they have...and representatives from the Angel Institute deals with the problem accordingly, and informs the Head of their Security that the problem has been resolved.

Giles was flabbergasted. Children of angels running an organization that had contacts with all the world's governments. He knew the governments around the world knew about demons and Mrs. Evans just confirmed the reports Whistler provided him.

"Who runs the Angel Institute," he asked.

"We do Mr. Giles," she answered. "The Angel Institute's Headquarters are in the States, but, we have satellite offices world-wide."

"Do you deal with the U.S. Government?" Giles asked.

"No," she answered. "As you know, they already know about the hellmouth and they've known about it for almost 150 years. They may or may not know about us, but, if they do, they keep their distance and they've never contacted us. After their military's failure on the hellmouth, they now leave the demon fighting to the professionals."

Giles raised an eyebrow at her comment.

"We know about that Mr. Giles," she said, with a smile.

Giles smiled back at her. "How many other schools are their world-wide?"

"They're three high schools and grade schools in the United States; South America; Europe and Australia, which covers the entire Pacific Rim. There's one high school and grade school in Africa, Canada, Central America and Mexico. The class sizes vary for each school," she answered.

"Are they all magic schools?" he asked.

"Yes, and more," she answered. "When we're through, I'll give you a tour of the Academy."

"That's the power I felt when I entered this room," he said.

"Yes, and it's angelic power," she replied. "All the students at our schools learn the same magic, however, some students have greater angelic power than others. It all depends on what the Almighty gives us."

"Do you use your power?" he asked, with a concerned look on his face.

"Yes we do Mr. Giles. Sometimes we use our magic and at other times we use our power, and on rare occasions we use both," she answered.

"That kind of power is dangerous," he replied.

"On the contrary Mr. Giles, our power, along with the slayers and others have kept our world and the Almighty's creation safe for thousands of years," she told him.

They heard the school bell rang.

"Come with me Mr. Giles and I'll give you a tour of the Academy," she said.

They got up from the love seat and departed her office. When they were walking down the long marble hallway, Giles noticed the students were practicing their magic.

Some were talking to each other in the air, while five students ran and jumped up one story and let their magic carry them over a banister to a doorway, which they all walked through. He saw two girls walk out of one wall on his left and a boy sink down into the floor and disappear, and then reappear behind them. One student flew overhead while another did cartwheels in the air, which astonished Giles.

Mrs. Evans smiled at him. "We can walk through any object," she said, as if reading his mind.

Giles turned and looked at her. That's just what he was wondering, he thought.

He saw one girl with a head scarf on her hair.

"We have children of all religions in this school Mr. Giles. After all, we're everywhere in the world. They're half-angels of every race, color and religion. Her name is Hala by the way," she said.

Giles felt chastened. "I'm sorry he whispered."

"No need to apologize," she said. Mrs. Evans showed Giles the classrooms and told him that the boys and girls studied separately, but they all take the normal course studies, such as math, science, history etc. along with their magic lessons. She showed him the dojo rooms and told him the students also learn martial arts and weaponry, and they begin their magic and martial arts training at the age of five and start learning weaponry at the age of 6.

"When do you tell them about their angelic powers?" he asked.

"When they turn 21. That's when their angelic powers are turned on," she answered.

Giles raised an eyebrow.

"They have the power Mr. Giles, but they can't use it until their 21st birthday and a few don't have their power turned on until they're 24, and in rare cases, until they're older."

"How do you know what angelic powers they have?" he asked.

"They know when their powers have been turned on," she answered.

Giles smiled down at her.

The dinner bell rang.

"We'll have dinner in the dining room with the students. This way Mr. Giles," she said, and escorted him to the dining hall.

When they entered the dining hall, Giles noticed all the tables were round and Mrs. Evans told him the students were seated by grade and there were two tables per grade – girls at one table and boys at another and there were 80 students, 40 boys and 40 girls. Giles noticed that the students didn't seem surprised to see him and the faculty had their own tables, while he and Mrs. Evans were seated at a table away from the others to continue their conversation. After dinner, Giles was shown to his room and was told his suitcase was unpacked and his clothes were hanging in the closet. He took a shower, went to bed and fall asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

xxx

The next morning Giles was escorted to the dining hall and had breakfast with Mrs. Evans and the students. After breakfast, Mrs. Evans handed him a thick folder and told him it was the information on his new Watcher.

Giles was lead to a small private library which had a small round table with two chairs, a leather sofa and bay windows. It took him the rest of the day to read the file, and a butler brought his lunch, afternoon tea and his dinner to the library. After reading the file, all he could say was: "Good Lord."

xxx

"What do you think of your new Watcher?" Mrs. Evans asked, while they were having after dinner drinks in her office.

"I wonder what the Powers are thinking," he answered, cleaning his glasses on his tie.

"He would make a good Watcher and he has experience in warfare; knows how to use a sword; bow and daggers," she told him.

"I know," he answered. "I read about his 'quest' and the consequences."

"None of us are perfect Mr. Giles – not even us – and you of all people should know that," she replied.

"I think I'll retire for the evening. If you will excuse me," he said, with a slight smile and put his drink on the table and walked out of her office.

"Good night Mr. Giles," she said, with a sly smile.

xxx

The next morning after breakfast, Giles was summoned to Mrs. Evans' office. When he arrived, Whistler was waiting in her office along with a young woman he'd never seen before. The angelic light surrounding her was almost blinding, and he felt as if he was standing in front of an angel. She was about 5'8", 120 pounds, had shoulder length black hair and her skin color was a beautiful reddish brown. She had on jeans, knee high boots, a short red leather jacket and what looked like a white blouse underneath the jacket. He thought she was very attractive.

She introduced herself as Angela Simone and told Giles she'll be going with him and Whistler to help recruit the new Watcher.

"She'll be going first and you and Whistler will follow when she calls Whistler," Mrs. Evans told Giles.

Giles nodded his head and sat on one of the love seats.

Angela Simone picked up her black duffel bag and disappeared in a flash of blinding white light.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any work by Joss Whedon or JRR Tolkien. The Angel Institute and Academy are my own creation.

**NOTE: Olórin was Gandalf's Name in Valinor.**

Valinor - Ring of Doom

Manwë summoned all the Valar, including Ulmo from the depths of his waters, to the Ring of Doom. He'd just finished speaking to Eru Ilúvatar in his private garden, and what his Atar showed him disturbed him greatly. Demons and hell dimensions, he'd never heard of such things. Manwë wept for the ones called the slayers – young mortal female children keeping his entire creation safe. He would never understand it, nor could he understand Eru Ilúvatar's thinking in this matter. When he entered the Ring of Doom and sat next to his wife, Varda, the other Valar and their Maia attendants greeted him.

"I've just spoken with Atar and He informed me He's sending his Herald to Arda. Atar told me we'll be hearing a language called English, which we'll be able to understand and his Herald will explain everything; and the Powers will control what we see," he told them.

Before anyone could ask who the Powers were, they were looking at Arda and watched and listened to what Eru Ilúvatar's Herald and Mr. Giles had to say when they appeared.

xxx

Arda - Middle-Earth - 1,000 Years after the War of the Ring

Maglor, son of Fëanor, once High Prince of the Noldor in Valinor and King of the Noldor on Arda, was sitting by the sea watching as the sun was beginning to rise. He's known to his kin as the Kinslayer and still wanders the shores of the sea singing laments and mourning the silmaril he threw into the sea many ages ago – and the terrible deeds committed by him and his brothers to regain those cursed jewels made by his father, Fëanor. Unable to hold the silmaril in his hand, Maglor threw it into the sea, along with his sword. His hands still bare the open wounds which still pain him to this day.

He looks like a vagabond and his cloak and clothes are in tatters. His dirty, tangled and matted hair is down to his waist and he's lost his Elves glow. The light of the Two Trees that were once in his eyes, have long since burned out. Maglor was sitting on the beach when a light full of power flashed in front of him that threw him backwards twenty feet. He looked up and saw a female he'd never seen before, who was darker than the people of Arda and mortal. She wore pants, like the men of Arda, but different; some sort of top and short red cloak, but not a cloak. She wore some type of jewelry in her ears and had a piece of jewelry around her neck he did not recognize (cross). She also had an eagle on one shoulder and was carrying something over her other shoulder he did not recognize.

"Maglor, son of Fëanor, my name is Angela Simone and I'm Eru Ilúvatar's Herald and dooms-woman on my world," she said.

Maglor got up and started running.

"Stop," she said softly.

Maglor stopped and turned and looked at her. She had a kind smile on her face, one he hasn't seen in many of age. He looked into her heart and realized she was telling the truth and felt he could trust her.

"Come to me," she said softly, as waved her left hand and a round table with three chairs appeared.

Maglor walked over to the table and sat in one of the chairs, never taking his eyes off of her. He watched as the eagle flew away, after she talked to the bird in a strange tongue.

"Father," she said.

A man appeared before them, the same color as Eru's Herald and wearing strange clothes, he thought.

"This is my father, who's one of the Powers in the Timeless Halls and his name is Daniel – which means God has Judged," she told him.

Angela's father reached out and put his hands on Maglor's shoulders and then was gone.

Maglor felt strange, that he was disconnected somehow.

"I'm going to heal your wounds," she told him. Maglor watched as a white light emanated from her hands when she took his hands into hers.

"Thank you," he said, through tears, looking at his hands after she healed them, finally free of the pain.

"Those scars are never going away," she told him. Angela then called Whistler, and he and Giles appeared. Giles looked around and knew he was in the middle-ages of this world.

Maglor turned around and saw two strange mortal men. The short one looked odd and the tall one was dressed similar to Eru Ilúvatar's Herald's father.

"Maglor, I would like you to meet Whistler, she said, pointing to the odd looking man, and this gentlemen is Mr. Rupert Giles."

They nodded their heads and he responded in kind. Angela took a seat at the table and opened her duffel bag, and took out plates of fruit, cheese, bread with honey and sat them on the table in front of Maglor.

Giles sat in the last chair and Whistler stood behind Giles.

"Eat," she told him with a smile.

Maglor began to eat, and didn't realize how hungry he was. He tore into the food with a zeal, which was very good.

xxx

While Maglor was eating, Angela handed Giles a cup of tea and she drink a cup of coffee with streamed milk. After Maglor finished eating, he saw a glass of water and a cup of tea in front of him and drank both.

"Are you a Valar?" he asked, surprised at the new language he was speaking.

"No, and the language you're speaking is called English. We call Eru Ilúvatar, the Lord God; the Ainur, Angels, and the Timeless Halls, Heaven," she answered.

"You look like a mortal woman," Maglor said, taking a sip of his tea.

"I am a mortal woman. We call ourselves humans, human beings or the human race on our world – not the race of men," she replied. She waved a hand and Maglor saw mortal boys and girls in different colors and sizes eating a meal.

"Are they also half-mortal and half-Ainur?" "What is that place?" he asked.

"Yes they are, and that's the High School I attended, which is called the Angel Academy for the Gifted and Talented. That's where we're going after we leave here," she answered.

"The Valar can't have children," he stated. "Yet, your father is an Ainur in the Timeless Halls."

"I know, and I'll explain how that's done later. That's also how my father looked when he was a mortal," she replied.

"Who are the Powers?" Maglor asked.

"They're one of the Choirs of Angels in Heaven," she answered. "They were not created with the other Angelic Orders, but were the last Order to come in, after the Ainur left the Timeless Halls. They're the purest and noblest of all the Ainur, and are so resolute, they can never fall. They're also Lord Eru's warrior angels and Celestial Police Force. They guard all the access ways to and from the Timeless Halls and are the first and last line of defense against the diabolical hordes. They're awesome defenders of the cosmos against evil; stop the efforts of demons who try to overthrow our world; are the keepers of human history, and are our angels of warning and dreams. When they were created, they were put above most of the Ainur in the Timeless Halls, except the Ainur in the first two Choirs. They're the ones who've been helping and guiding mortals on Arda since they awoke. They made sure men survived Melkor by guiding them to where Lord Eru wanted them to go; including the House of Haleth, the Second House of the Edain, and the most important house. Only a very small remnant of that house fought for the Valar because the majority left almost 50 years before Eönwë arrived and were safely out of harms way – along with the majority of the second-born on Arda. When you come to our world, you'll be working for them and Whistler is one of their Herald's – whom you'll be dealing with. They also have their own Hall.

The Watchers' Council, slayers and Angel Institute only deal with Whistler. Others on our world deal with the Powers' other Herald's. The others don't know about us and we don't know about them or who they are. They're different, in that they have a way of communicating with the Timeless Halls – in an indirect way. We, on the other hand, are the only ones who deal directly with the Ainur, and when appear, we know that's a direct message from Lord Eru...and the only Ainur we've every dealt with are the Seven that Stand Before the Lord."

"All slayer dreams come from the Powers regarding evil, and in many cases, they all have the same dream, no matter where they are in the world," Giles told Maglor."

"What are the Choirs of Angels?" he asked.

"We put angels into Choirs Maglor, which denotes their power level and/or what they do. The Seraphim Choir is the number one Choir and we call them Seraphim's...and the Chief Ainur is in that Choir. The Seven that Stand Before the Lord have their own Choir and are also in the Seraphim Choir, along with others. The Valar are in the Virtues Choir and the Maia are in the Angels Choir. My father is in the Powers' Choir," she answered. "The Chief Ainur was our first teacher and was put in charge of us after we awoke on our world. He's also our Captain when Members of the Angel Institute have to go to war," she answered.

"He leads you into battle?" Giles asked her, with a surprised look on his face.

"He always has," she answered. "I've known him since I was six years old and I think of him as my big brother."

"The Chief Ainur?" Maglor asked, with a perfectly raised eyebrow. "Why?"

"I once told him we were family and he was my big brother and I was his little sister, and he smiled at me," she answered, smiling. "He appeared before in the dojo room at the Angel Grade School when I was seven – where I was practicing with my practice sword. I smiled when I saw him, but, he didn't return the smile. He asked me if I wanted to spar with him and I said yes. I kept staring at his sword when it appeared in his hand...and he told to stop looking at his sword and to pay attention. I got into my stance and held by sword at the ready. When I tried to parry his blade, my sword flew out of my hands and hit the wall on the other side of the room. I stepped back startled because I didn't see what he did...and when I looked up at him, he didn't say a word and just looked at me. Without thinking, I walked over to the wall and picked up my sword; when I turned around, his blade was at my throat. I dropped my sword and began to cry. He told me don't ever turn my back on anyone who has a blade in their hands, which is what you did, and you do it all the time. When I thought about it, he was right, I've always done that, and he knew I was going to do it. He also told me he knew I've been banished from my class for not listening to my instructions – that's why I was practicing by myself – but, you will listen to me. He then informed me he was there to teach me how to wield a sword properly. He kept his blade at my throat until he finished giving me a very stern lecture, and after his sword disappeared, I threw up and looked at the mess I made on myself. I received no pity or mercy from him that day. That was the first lesson he taught me and I never did it again...and it was the only time he used his own sword. The Lord knew I had to learn that lesson the hard way."

"Why were you banished from the class?" Giles asked.

"Whenever someone knocked my sword out of my hands, I always turned around and picked it up; and my instructors told me time and again not to do that and the reasons why. I knew our practice swords couldn't hurt me, that's probably why I did it; however, it became ingrained in me. They kept telling me to think of it as a real sword and not a wooden one. When I went to class one day, my instructors told me to go to another dojo room and practice by myself; and do not return to class until I was ready to obey their instructions. Truth be told, I was relieved I was banished from the class, because the other children use to laugh at me and called me names and I didn't want to go back, and I never did.

Michael told me I wasn't holding the hilt properly, that's why my sword kept getting knocked out of my hands, which he corrected. He taught me for the next seven years and was a stern task master and brokered no dissent. He also taught me how to wield a long sword and short swords, one in each hand; and sparring with him helped me tremendously, which made me think...and I also incorporated my martial arts skills into my lessons. The other students asked the instructors why I never returned to class, and were only told I had my own tutor. He stopped teaching me after I graduated from the Angel Grade School and when I entered the Academy, I had a new teacher. Before we graduated from the Angel Grade School, each student had to spar with another student. I was chosen to spar with Jeremiah; who was one of the best students and was the one who always knocked my sword out of my hands. When he was told who he was going to spar with – he laughed – and told everyone it wouldn't take him long to knock my sword out of my hands.

When our names were called, Jeremiah took a sword off the rack and I took two, and heard murmurs in the room. Jeremiah raised an eyebrow when he saw a sword in each hand and reminded me that I couldn't hold one sword properly. I didn't say a word, and when the instructor told us to begin, I went at Jeremiah fast and furious, and as he was stumbling backwards, I knocked the sword out of his hand; and when he was fell to the mat, after I tripped him, I put one sword to his throat. The students in the room gasped and one instructor told me well done and the others smiled at me. Jeremiah looked up at me red-faced with embarrassment and never laughed at me again, nor did any of the other students. Afterwards, the Head Master of the School pulled me aside and told me an angel was present in the room and appeared just before we sparred and departed after I put my sword at Jeremiah's throat. We can't see them, but, we know when they're around...and we know how many and where they are," she answered. "One student asked me who my instructor was for all those years and I smiled and simply told her I had the best teacher anyone could ever have."

"The teachers knew Michael appeared to you in the dojo room at age seven?" Giles asked.

"They knew an angel appeared and where he was, but not who it was; and I'm sure more than one teacher came into the room when he appeared. That's how they found out who it was and that he was going to teach me. We're like them in that respect, in that we too can appear without being seen," she answered.

Giles nodded his head.

"Michael's role changed when I hit puberty and he shadowed me for six years and was always there blocking my path when I turned into a rebellious hormonal teenager. When I was 16, I asked Mrs. Evans why he was always breathing down my neck. She told me it was the Lord's Will...and when he appeared to me at the Angel Grade School when I was six, they knew the Lord had chosen me for a great doom and he's part of that doom. I told her I always thought I was just another cog in the machine and couldn't figure out for the life of me why the Lord would chose me for anything. I also told her when he appeared to me, he told me I'll be seeing a lot of him.

She asked me if something happened prior to his appearing. I told her about the nightmare I had the night before – which was of me being burned alive – and I had that same nightmare once a year for eight years and each time, Michael was there when I woke up. She told me I'll find out the connection between me, him and that nightmare when the Lord decides it's time for me to know. I had that same nightmare last night, which I haven't had in seven years; but, this time it was much worse than before. When I woke up, Michael wasn't there and I knew then that my doom was at hand," she told them.

"Burning at the stake?" Giles asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know Mr. Giles. I thought of Joan of Arc and remembered that Michael appeared to her at the age of 16 and told her the Lord had chosen her for a great doom; and she was burned at the stake at the age of 19," she answered. "I have a feeling Michael shadowing me has something to do with that nightmare. My shadow, I called him."

"Maybe he was protecting you," Giles said.

"Maybe Mr. Giles, maybe," she replied. "On evening I had a date and when I heard a knock at my door, I opened it, thinking it was my date, and I saw you know who standing there and he asked me if I was going somewhere. I slammed the door in his face and when I turned around, he was sitting on my sofa, smiling. I told him I'm now an adult and I can do whatever I want and I'm no longer living at home, but on my own and taking care of myself...and to get out and go back to heaven. As I standing there with my hands on my hips and tapping my foot with the impatience of a teenager, a box appear on the coffee table and I raised an eyebrow at him...and he told me to open it. When I opened the box, I saw two of the most magnificent short swords and daggers ever made, with Lord Eru's name on each one. They came from the Timeless Halls Maglor and they were all mine. I tested the weight and balance of each one and they were perfect in every way. I gave thanks to Lord Eru and gave Michael a big hug. He then suggested we go out to dinner to celebrate and I agreed; he chose the restaurant, which is owned by the Angel Institute. I'm sure the Lord was amused he got dressed down by an 18 year old. I didn't brother to ask about my date," she told them.

Giles and Angela laughed.

"Why a restaurant owned by the Angel Institute?" Giles asked, with a smile on his face.

"All Angel Institute property is hallowed, including our homes, as well as the Academy where you're staying and where Maglor is going," she answered.

"Why?" Giles asked.

"It's the Lord's Will," she answered. "I suspect it has something to do with the diabolical hordes on our world."

"You talked to the Chief Ainur that way?" Maglor asked, horrified.

"Yes I did," she answered. "We don't give deference to the Ainur and never have; and they know not to take it from us...because it's Eru Ilúvatar's Will. We're not the elves Maglor."

Maglor raised a perfect eyebrow at that comment.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any work by Joss Whedon or JRR Tolkien. The Angel Institute and Academy are my own creation.

"Sorry we got off track Maglor," she said, smiling. "Now you know something about my childhood and teenage years."

Maglor returned the smile. "Is your power the same as the Ainur's?"

"Yes, but we use our power differently because of the limitations of the human body. We can take a small structure down by simply hitting it with our hands, and take a larger structure in more than one way. We have a little bit of each of them in all of us, except Varda – we can't make the stars. Half of our parents or ancestors come from the Angel Choir, whom you call the Maia, and the other half come from the Powers' Choir. We can communicate with a thought and appear and disappear the way they do, and in more than one way. We're like them, in that our gifts also vary; and some of us are teachers, healers, counselors and the like. I'm part of the warrior class. We also have a few gifts they don't have because we need them. We can also change form, but, only in the form Lord Eru gifted us with."

"Has any of your kind ever fallen?" he asked.

"Yes, and an Ainur informs our superiors that Lord Eru had set a doom on that individual," she answered.

"How do the Ainur come to your world?" he asked.

"They're four access ways open between Heaven and Earth. We can't see them, but they're there," she answered. "Lord Eru opened one here, so my father could descend and ascend."

"You said you're Eru Ilúvatar's Herald and dooms-woman," he said.

"That's what was told to me when I was informed of my angelic powers last month," she replied. "Mr. Giles is the Head Watcher of the New Watchers' Council and he'll tell you the story of his organization."

"Hello Maglor," Giles said. "Our world is much older than Arda. Long before humans, or race of men as you call them, awoke on our world, the Old Ones made it their home, or hell. They were pure-breed demons and huge monstrosities with ferocious power. In time, they lost their purchase on our world and the way was made for humans. All that remain of the Old Ones are vestiges, certain magicks and creatures. Each Old One possessed different powers and shapes, commanded fearsome demon armies, ruled vast territories and constantly made war upon each other. Some left our dimension of their own accord while others were driven out, and many were killed. The ones that were killed are now buried in sarcophagus's with their power drained and encased in jewels, in what is known as the Deeper Well, which is a mystical graveyard on our world. They all have the power of resurrection and their sarcophagus's are guarded by immortal demons.

The last Old One was defeated by a slayer using the slayer scythe – which is a mystical weapon – on the spot where we fought the First Evil in the town that was known as Sunnydale, in the State of California. In each generation, a girl is born, and she's the Chosen One. Born to fight the vampires, demons and all the forces of darkness, to stop the spread of their evil and the swell of their numbers, and she's the Slayer. These girls are called as slayer between the ages of 8 and 16 and die within a year after being called – until Buffy Anne Summers was born. Buffy was called as slayer at the age of 15 and she's the longest living slayer in history, and I was her Watcher. Her first rule and motto is 'don't die'.

"What did the Old Ones look like?" Maglor asked Giles.

"They were taller than the towers of Barad-dûr, and they all had tentacles. One had four heads and when they walked, the ground shook. I want you to picture in your mind that young slayer with the scythe in her hands who stood before on of those monstrosities, then did battle with it and defeated it. We owe all those nameless and faceless young girls a great debt, which can never be repaid," Giles answered.

"We have a picture of Illyria, who was the most feared and revered of all the Old Ones – and the worst of the lot – if you're comparing evil. The other Old Ones joined forces and made war on her and her army; which was eons ago, and the Old Ones had come and gone on our world long before the Valar and Maia entered into this universe," Angela replied.

"They're that old?" Maglor asked.

"They were old before they came to our world, that's why they're called the Old Ones," she answered. "Those were only the Maia Maglor, would you like to meet the Valar of the Old Ones?" she asked. "There's a prophecy that states Illyria will be resurrected."

"Does this mean another apocalypse?" Giles asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"That's all I know, and as you and I know Mr. Giles, prophecies always come true on our world," she answered.

xxx

Buffy and the 'Scooby Gang', as they call themselves, and with me as Buffy's Watcher, averted five apocalypses in seven years, while Buffy was the slayer on the hellmouth. An apocalypse is an attempted end-of-our-world event. Our last battle was with the First Evil and its army of Turok-Han and Harbingers, or Bringers as the slayers called them. The First Evil is the source and embodiment of all that is evil and is a pure evil spirit – and transcends all realities and dimensions. It's older than any other being – except Eru Ilúvatar – and hides in the shadows. When everything ends, the First Evil will still be hiding in the shadows.

Caleb, the First Evil's head servant, blew up the Watchers' Council Headquarters and killed most of the Watchers. He and the Bringers then proceeded to kill potential slayers around the world. When he arrived in Sunnydale, he announced the First Evil's intentions. After our battle with the First Evil's army – which we call the Battle in the Hellmouth – Sunnydale was completely destroyed and that hellmouth was closed forever; and another hellmouth immediately opened in Cleveland, Ohio. They're many hellmouth's on our world, but only one is active at any given time and the rest are dormant. We've also just finished rebuilding the New Watchers' Council. Watchers train and guide the slayers in their duties, do research and we're also formidable fighters and magic wielders. The reason we do research is to find each demon's weakness – and they all have one – because they all have bodies.

The Angel Institute takes the spillover of vampires, demons, dark mags and the other forces of darkness around the world. The slayer always guards the hellmouth and this battle will go on until the end times. Everything on our world is not what it seems. Some demons work for the Powers, such as Whistler, and some of the most beautiful people on our world work for demons, or are demons themselves. Everything is a shade of gray and not black and white, and in some cases, what happens on our world effects all of creation itself. The slayer's eyesight, hearing and speed are far superior than any elf's and they all have power. They too have a few other gifts no angel has because they need them. They heal almost instantly from their wounds and don't need as much sleep as the average human. They're also the best in weapons and are immune to poison and magic. When they pick up any weapon, they know how to use it instantly and can wield it expertly. These young girls will be your charge and they'll all die at a very young age. They go out and do battle with every kind of evil every night; evil you can't image and no nothing about. The slayer's power comes from the Shadow Demon and it's demonic," Giles told him.

"Now you know why we also have power. This is a power game Maglor and all demons have power," she told him.

"Why young girls fighting evil?" Maglor asked, perplexed.

"It's Lord Eru's Will," she answered, handing Giles and Maglor another cup of tea which they both accepted and drank.

"Buffy died twice when I was her Watcher. She died the first time at the age of 16 fighting the Master. A prophecy stated that she would die if she fought him, so she tried to run away from the prophecy; instead, she ran right into it. The second time she died was after fighting a demon hell goddess named Glorificus, or Glory, as we called her. Glory opened a rift, causing all the dimensions and realities to merge into one. Buffy closed that rift by jumping through it to her death from the tower where she was fighting Glory," Giles told him. "Did you feel something a few years ago?" he asked.

"Yes I did and then it stopped. I wondered what it was," Maglor answered.

"Those were all the dimensional walls coming down...and even Valinor wasn't going to survive that," Giles told him. "Glory was known as the Beast, The Abomination and That Which Cannot Be Named, and was from a higher demon plane. Her true powers were beyond what even her fellow hell gods or goddess's could conceive. When Buffy fought Glory the first time, Buffy barely made it out alive, and even with Glory's power greatly diminished, her power was still beyond what Buffy could image. Buffy knew she had to fight her again, and knew she had to find a way to get around her power. Buffy used a God's Troll Hammer to beat her into submission – which was the only weapon that could hurt Glory. While Buffy was beating Glory, she taunted her in the process, and when Glory was finally on her knees, she begged Buffy to stop."

"Why was Glory called the Beast, The Abomination and That Which Cannot be Named?" he asked.

"Some demons are so hideous Maglor, you and I can't look upon them; and if we do, we'll go insane and our minds will collapse in on themselves. That's how truly hideous they are," Giles answered. "Glory was one of those and when we encountered her, she was in a human body and looked like a mortal."

"Whistler, show Maglor what Glory looked like," Angela said.

Whistler snapped his fingers and Maglor saw what Glory looked like in human form.

"Don't let that picture fool you Maglor," Giles told him. "I told you nothing is as it seems on our world. No one knew who she was because she looked human. That's the body her fellow demons put her in when they kicked her out of the hell dimension she came from. She shared that dimension with two of her kind and they combined forces and went to war with her and her army because she was growing to powerful – even for them – and they barely won. They knew they couldn't destroy her and dumped her on us, and then we had to deal with her. They also made sure Glory could never return home, and the only way she could was by taking all the dimensional walls down, which is what she tried to do."

When you see what these demons look like, you're wonder how something could spawn something so hideous...and when you see the next one, you'll see they're far worse than the one before. We're not talking about orcs or the things Melkor or Sauron made, but evil no one can describe – you have to see it, to believe it. As Lord Eru's Herald and dooms-woman, I have to deal with the lords and ladies of these hell dimensions from time to time; and I'm the only one who can," she told Maglor.

Maglor nodded his head. "I thought mortals go beyond the circles of world after they die." he said.

"When Buffy died the first time, Lord Eru put her soul back into her body immediately. When she died the second time, she didn't go beyond the circles of the world, but went to the Timeless Halls instead, because it was Lord Eru's Will. He put her soul back into her body later; in other words, he raised her from the dead. Buffy doesn't remember her stay in the Timeless Halls – only that she was there – and I wouldn't mention it to her because it's a sore point with her. She knew she'd died and went to the Timeless Halls...but, the next thing she remembered was clawing herself out of her grave," Angela answered.

Giles looked at Angela with a confused look on his face.

"I'll explain that to you later Mr. Giles," she said, and watched as he shook his head in the affirmative.

"Why does Eru Ilúvatar keep sending her fëa back into her body?" Maglor asked.

"It's His Will and she's His champion," she answered.

"What is the slayer scythe?" Maglor asked.

"It's a mystical weapon that's embodied with the essence of the slayer, which was made for the chosen one many, many, many, untold ages ago by a group of women called the Guardians – who guarded the slayer line," Giles answered. "When we were researching how to defeat the First Evil's army, we found a secret room in a abandoned Mission in a small town not to far from Sunnydale. In that room we found an inscription carved in stone that read: _'It is not for thee. It is for her alone to wield'._ Buffy told me the moment she laid eyes on the scythe she knew it was her's, and she had to fight Caleb to get to it; and when she lifted it out of the rock it was buried in, he backed down and let her leave the vineyard. He found the scythe first and sent a message to her and told her he had something that belonged to her."

"While the Guardians were making the scythe, Lord Eru was guiding their hands the whole time. After they finished, He put his own power in it and hallowed it. That's why a slayer was able to defeat the last Old One and why Caleb couldn't lift it out of the rock it was buried in – even with the power of the First Evil in him; Caleb knew only Buffy could. It's the most powerful weapon in existence and the slayers are the only ones who wield Lord Eru's power," Angela said.

"Eru Ilúvatar put his own power in the scythe?" Maglor asked, with an elegant raised eyebrow.

"Yes," she answered.

Giles turned and looked at her again.

"That's right Mr. Giles," she said, with a bright smile.

Giles was surprised to hear this, but didn't show it. "Now you know why they're slayers, half-angels and others on our world doing the Lord's Will. We hold the line and if we fail, there will be no creation left," Giles told Maglor.

"Why are you telling me this?" Maglor asked suspiciously, looking between the two of them.

"You've been drafted as a Watcher by Eru Ilúvatar Maglor – that's why we're here – and this is not a request, but your doom," Angela answered in a tone that was final.

xxx

Maglor looked at her for a moment. He did feel different inside but he didn't know why. "I'm an Elf and I'm bound to Arda until its ending," he stated.

"Eru Ilúvatar has sundered you from Arda forever. When my father touched you on your shoulders, he gave you the gift of the magic and languages; that's why you were surprised when you spoke to us in a different language. You can now speak, read and write in English, Latin, Samarian, French, Spanish, a few demon languages, and your own languages as well. You can also master other languages in a short period of time. My father also put a magical glamor on you so no one on our world will ever see who you really are. Only Mr. Giles, the slayers, Watchers and Members from the Angel Institute will know. These are the gifts Lord Eru wanted you to have to survive on our world, and the tingling you felt in your ears, eyes and mouth was so you can survive the sounds, lights and food on our world. You won't fade or die from grief on our world, and your sight, hearing, speed and fighting abilities will serve you well – and believe me, you're going to need those abilities – and you can also see into the hearts of men.

Look around you Maglor, they're no more elves here. They've been assigned to oblivion and have faded from memory. The Dwarves are all dead and the remaining Hobbits have changed as well. The Powers lifted the spell the Angel Gandalf put on the Shire. They couldn't hide behind those walls forever. Mortals on Arda have never heard of the Valar or Maia and they too have faded from memory, and been assigned to oblivion. The race of men could never understand why the Valar let Melkor run wild all those years ago, to the detriment of them. They thought the Valar didn't care about them, and when men came over the mountains in the First Age, they feared, felt estranged from and disliked the Valar and never loved them. They also cursed, scorned and mocked them and thought they were no better than Melkor. It was only our beloved Ulmo who was the savior of everyone on Arda.

The place where you're going will be very strange to you. You'll not understand what you're seeing at first, but in time you will. Our customs and ways are very different than what you're used, and you'll be the only Elf in a world full of humans – which you are now. We call our world the modern world and we've surpassed the Elves in all things; including weapons, science, math, industry, technology, transportation and medicine. We know things they've never know and our accomplishments are beyond what they could ever image.

We've already been to the moon and back several times and we're now preparing to explore space and colonize the moon, Mars and space itself. In 150 years, half the people on my world will be living in space, which will become their home and most will never see a planet in their lifetime. The Ainur and elves always thought men were the weaker race, and the elves looked down on men and thought they were better than us, but Lord Eru knew better. The elves are forever looking back and mourning what was lost. We don't mourn yesterday because it's never coming back. The Elves saw what we were – not what we could become – and we've vaulted to the stars. After we awoke on our world, Eru Ilúvatar told the Ainur in the Timeless Halls that we'll surpass them in wisdom – and we've already done so – just as their Father told them we would.

This has always been your doom Maglor. Valinor is shut to you. You can't lament for things that were never yours in the first place; you can only move forward. If your life ends in our world, you will not be called to the Halls of Mandos; but will travel beyond the circles of the world and Eru Ilúvatar will decide your doom. There is a reason for all things Maglor," she finished.

Something stirred in Maglor and he wasn't sure what it was. He looked at Angela, Giles and Whistler and before he could speak, Giles spoke.

"I've read your file Maglor, along with Members of the Angel Institute...and your history will never be revealed to anyone; this is your tale to tell. I have my own secrets as well, and like you, I'm ashamed of something I did in my youth. One of my Watcher's has more blood on her hands than you and your brothers could ever image, and I blame myself for her fall. She became a very power witch and started using black magic...and everyone who loved her repeatedly warned her of the consequences, but she didn't listen. It consumed her and she fell utterly, and became the embodiment of black sorcery like Melkor and Sauron. She used the blackest of all black magic, and it didn't come any bigger than that. Black magic not even Melkor or Sauron knew about; which had unintended consequences and set off a chain of events that almost destroyed Eru Ilúvatar's entire creation, including Arda and Valinor. She even turned against me and her friends and tried to destroyed our world, and you'll be working with her," Giles finished.

"Whistler," she said.

Whistler snapped his fingers and Maglor could see Willow sitting at her desk working on her laptop.

"Is that her?" he asked.

"Yes," Giles answered, surprised to hear what Angela just said.

"She carries the dark mark," Maglor said.

"She always will, and it's been a long hard road back for her and she'll never be the same person she once was...and she's truly sorry for what she did. Men are very forgiving Maglor and none of us are perfect," Giles replied.

"These are the slayers," she said. "Whistler."

Whistler snapped his fingers again and they saw the slayers training in a gym, and an eight year old girl with a sword in one hand and a toy in the other. Then Buffy walk into the room and the picture disappeared.

"The young blond woman you saw walk into the room was Buffy," Giles told him.

"They're only children," Maglor said, stunned.

"The young girl with the sword and toy is eight years old and her name is Gail, who's now a slayer and has been called to fight evil," Giles replied. "The first slayer was called at that age."

"Gail knows how to wield that sword and can best you any day of the week. I wanted you to see who's been protecting our world and Eru's entire creation since the beginning. Those young girls are the reason the Valar, Maia and Elves sit in their bliss in Valinor," she said. "It's ironic isn't it...that a young mortal girl has always kept them safe and always will."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any work of Joss Whedon or JRR Tolkien. The Angel Institute and Academy are my own creations.

"What is the hellmouth?" Maglor asked Giles, after a moment of reflection and finally accepting his doom.

"It's an area where the barriers between dimensions are weak which allows for the creation of portals between our world and the hell dimensions. The hellmouth has two energy fields; one's a corruptible energy field and the other is an apocalyptic energy field. The hellmouth in Sunnydale was directly below the school's library, which was in a cave; and that's where we fought the Turok-Han and Bringers. Had they gotten out, our world would've been run over in a matter of days," Giles answered. "A few days before the battle, everyone in Sunnydale, including the demons and other lower beings, got out of town because they knew a great evil was rising."

"Who were the Turok-Han and Bringers?" he asked.

"The Turok-Han were uber vamps who had power and were very strong. The Bringers were men corrupted by the First Evil. The Watchers thought the Turok-Han were a myth, until we found out they left our dimension when the Old Ones left, eons ago," Giles answered.

"Our world wasn't always like this Maglor. In the beginning, God created our world for us to live in, and something happened long ago that caused our dimensional walls to become weak...and God knew hell would open and the demons would escape. He told us we'll have to live with them and we'll never be rid of them, until the Great Day of Judgment," she answered.

"What is the Great Day of Judgment," Maglor asked.

"The end times on our world," she answered. That's when the Lord will come down from Heaven leading a mighty host. It'll be the final battle between Heaven and Hell," she answered.

"You said the Vala Ulmo was the savior of everyone on Arda," Maglor inquired, with a raised eyebrow.

"I studied how the Lord works on our world and looked at what Ulmo did and it was the same pattern. The Lord may be the Valar and Maia's Father, but, they don't understand Him when it comes to mankind, we do. It was only Ulmo who was playing a chess match with Melkor and Ulmo won because he was home, in his waters on Arda, and the rest of the Valar were sitting in their bliss in Valinor because they didn't want to be bothered with Melkor. The Lord put Ulmo on Arda because he knew Ulmo would be the only Ainur who would love both his children equally; whereas the Valar and Maia love the elves more and have always thought of men as lesser – in comparison to the Eldar – and the second-born have faded from their memory. Ulmo is also the only Valar who lives with men, and he's one of the greatest angels the Lord ever created. The Chief Ainur first, Metatron second and Ulmo third, in my opinion. We were surprised Ulmo loved us and always kept us in his thought. Rather Ulmo knows it or not, he's been given the highest honor of any Ainur that came to Arda; which is watching over the second-born on Arda. He's their Michael...and that's a high honor indeed. The Angel Gandalf also understands us the way the others can't because he was one of us and lived with us for many years.

Ulmo paralleled Michael. Michael was the first angel to know we awoke and told the other angels. Ulmo was the first Valar to know when men awoke on Arda and did the same. It was Ulmo who took on Mel on won, and it was Michael who took on our Melkor and won. The Lord put Ulmo in charge of men on Arda, as He did Michael with us. Michael's love for us is only second to the Lord's and he loves us more than all the Ainur combined. Metatron and Ulmo are second in that category. What makes them different from the other Ainur is that they've proven their love for us by their deeds and actions; and they're the only Ainur ever to do so. That's how we measure an Ainur's love for us – not by their words, but by their deeds and actions. Michael is the only Ainur that has every wept for us and defended us before the Lord. Sadly, no other Ainur, in Aman or the Timeless Halls, has ever wept for a mortal, whereas we've always wept for them. Michael is also the only Ainur that has every called a man his friend – and that man was Abraham; whom the Lord also favored, as He favored Húrin on Arda, above all his children, including all the Eldar, on Arda and in Aman, but for different reasons. That's what makes Michael so special; and his persona is very different from the other Ainur...that's why he stands out, even when he's trying not to. He's their brightest star and the rest of the Ainur fade around him, and I'm glad he's my big brother."

"Who's the Ainur Metatron?" he asked.

"The Chancellor of Heaven, whereas Michael is the Prince of Heaven," she answered. "Michael is one of the few Ainur above him and I don't know the names of the other seven."

Maglor nodded his head.

xxx

"Did you ever have a fallen Ainur on your world?" he asked.

"Of course we did. Our Melkor committed the greatest sin any Ainur could ever commit – and it shook the nations. The consequences of his actions are still being felt today and we'll pay for it until the Great Day of Judgment. Our beloved Ulmo would be appalled at what he did – and he made Melkor look like a choir boy. Many other Ainur are responsible for the Doom of the Ainur and they too were punished by Eru Ilúvatar.

When the Chief Ainur heard our cries and pleas, he told the Lord what was transpiring on our world – and the Timeless Halls changed forever that day. Lord Eru had to step in and clean up the Ainur's mess – who shot themselves in the foot in the process – and when that happened, the wrath of the Lord came down on everyone's head. He laid a doom on the Ainur and us, and the only Ainur to figure it out was the Chief Ainur, who knew it was very serious. The Doom of the Ainur reached into Arda and hit Melkor, Sauron and the rest of the Ainur in Aman, which coincided with the awaking of men on Arda. The Ainur were always the cause of our troubles Maglor; which we'll never forget because we paid a high price for it. That doom was devastating for us. You'll find out what they did another day," she answered.

"Eru Ilúvatar laid a doom on the Ainur?" Maglor asked, surprised.

"Yes, which was a long time coming...and He stuck it to the Ainur on our behalf," she answered. "We finally got the last laugh on them, however, we didn't have time to gloat because our doom was at hand – thanks to the Ainur. Our problems with the Ainur started shortly after we awoke, which had devastating consequences for everyone. The Timeless Halls isn't the same place the Ainur in Aman remember."

"I thought the Ainur loved mortals," he said.

"Stop being naive about the Ainur, Maglor, we're not," she said. "Lord Eru always knew He would have trouble with the Ainur, and on more than one occasion I might add. That's another reason the Powers were created and put above the majority of the Ainur in the Timeless Halls, and the ones in Aman. When we awoke on our world, those problems surfaced. The Ainur knew we were coming; however, after we awoke, our reception from them was, shall we say, not pleasant...and that's when our Melkor reared his ugly head and eventually came after us. Even the Ainur in Aman were indifferent to men on Arda after they awoke, except Ulmo. Now that I think about it, the Ainur's indifference to men on Arda was better than what we got from the Ainur in the Timeless Halls. Men on Arda are lucky, in that they'll never know anything about the Ainur in Aman...we were never that fortunate. Eru Ilúvatar has always stood between us and the Ainur – now you know why He laid a doom on them."

xxx

"Can you tell me about the spell Willow used?" Maglor asked, after processing the information he'd just been told; and was still somewhat surprised at what he'd just heard about the Ainur.

"It was the most primal and ferocious magicks anyone could ever use. She didn't realize that spell could cost her, her friends and everyone on our world their lives, which it almost did, and I told her she was a stupid girl and an arrogant amateur. I also told her she was lucky to be alive," Giles answered.

"What did the spell entail? he asked.

"You couldn't simply cast the spell, but had to take steps to use it. Firstly, you had to find the object that had to be used to perform that spell, if you could find it, which she did. Secondly, you had to kill an innocent, and thirdly, the last step only said you had to go through trials, however, no one knew what those trials were, or what they would entail. Willow did all that and went through the trials. When she told me what the trials entailed, it made me sick to my stomach. That spell could only be used once because the object had to be broken, which it was," Giles answered. Giles didn't tell him it was Tara who found the Urn of Osiris.

"She killed an innocent?" Maglor asked, with a perfectly raised eyebrow.

"It was part of the spell," Giles answered. "By using that spell, she called up forces we could never image. They're forces out there that are beyond our understanding Maglor...and Willow was tinkering with those forces."

"The doom attached to that spell mimicked the spell, in that the doom had steps to it also," she told Maglor.

"There was a doom attached to that spell?" Giles asked.

"Of course there was, and it was the Lord who set that doom" she answered. "All black magic on our world have dooms attached to them."

"I didn't know that," he said.

"Live and learn," she replied, with a smile.

Giles nodded his head.

"When Willow used that spell, she didn't know she'd summoned a demon, who appeared before her shortly thereafter and confronted her, and told her she was stained. That was step one of that doom. Her friends asked her if she'd used blood magic...which is the worse kind of magic anyone can use, and it doesn't get any bigger than that...and she lied and told them she didn't know what the demon was talking about. Before I go any further Maglor, let me explain to you the consequences of using magic on the hellmouth – which always has consequences. Everything on the hellmouth is invisible; and because of that, Lord Eru gave the slayers certain gifts so they can detect what others cannot. When one uses magic on the hellmouth, the residue of that magic always shoots off in a direction no one can see, and always hits someone or something. Willow didn't know the spell she used got the attention of Lord Eru and all of the Ainur in the Timeless Halls.

Eru Ilúvatar made seven seals, which many religious scholars on our world have debated what they mean for ages. However, we do know this, all those seals have something to do with evil and the battle between Heaven and Hell. If Eru Ilúvatar has to open one of those seals, that means it's the beginning of the end for our world and the end times is upon us. Mr. Giles is right when he said Willow called up forces we could not understand – which was the First Evil. The First Evil turned it's eyes to our world when it saw the residue of the spell Willow used. The Chief Ainur was dispatched to the Angel Institute and told us the Lord God had stepped in, and His Will, which we immediately carried out. When the Chief Ainur delivers the message, that means the situation is very dire indeed, and it was," she told them

"Why did Eru Ilúvatar step in?" Maglor asked, still a little confused.

"Only Eru Ilúvatar can take on the First Evil...and Eru Ilúvatar had to go to war," she answered. "No one knew the First Evil had come to our world and was breeding an army of Turok-Han in the hellmouth. Eru Ilúvatar wasn't going to have any of his creation destroyed by an emotionally unstable young woman who thought she was high and mighty," she answered.

"The Seal of Danzalthar," Giles said, finally understanding why the hellmouth was sealed.

"Yes, Mr. Giles, the Seal of Danzalthar. The Lord had to open a seal to save everyone and everything," she replied. "He's the only one who decides the end times on our world and not Willow Rosenberg – who stepped into His domain. When the second part of that doom kicked-in, the wrath of Eru Ilúvatar came down on Willow's head."

"I was at home in England when a powerful Coven of Witches informed me that a dangerous magical force had risen in Sunnydale and I suspected it was Willow. They told me she was in a rage and in deep pain and had lost control of her emotions and had become very dangerous. When I returned to Sunnydale...," Giles told him.

Angela noticed Giles only told Maglor generalities and didn't go into detail. "The key word in the first part of that doom was 'stained', which is a very important word, Maglor."

"Using blood magic automatically stains you," Giles replied, looking at her.

"I know, but no one knew how truly stained she was, except the Lord. We found out when He sent us to do his Will; but, we didn't know what was going on at that time. Nor did we or anyone else know He'd opened a seal, or when. We found out everything after the fact. I was one who put the doom together after reading the material, and realized that doom hit many people in different ways, except you because you weren't there," she told him. "When Eru Ilúvatar went after her, He went for the jugular...and Willow was stained in the process. That means He went after what would hurt her the most; that's why she went off the boil. She didn't realize until later that everything and everyone around her were also stained that day. When the third part of that doom kicked-in, Willow was stained again, and a demon did that."

"She was?" Giles asked with a raised eyebrow.

"He wasn't through with her Mr. Giles," she answered. "That doom was about Willow's stain and her being stained...and He hit her. The first time He hit her indirectly, and the second time He hit her directly. There was more going on than you know Mr. Giles and you and Maglor will find out about that later. One also has to see the complete picture to understand it; which started almost 1300 years ago, before Anya Jenkins became a vengeance demon...and everything started with Anya. It was Anya who saved everyone from Glory with a spell she cast at that time, which turned out to be Glory's doom almost 1300 years later. When she cast that spell, she got the attention of D'Hoffryn and became a vengeance demon. It was through Anya that the Lord pronounced Willow's doom to her by showing her what she would become. It was Anya who saved Jonathan Levinson and Andrew Wells from Willow's wrath that day. After Willow absorbed all the black magic in the Magic Shop, Anya immediately countered her after she left the shop...and was a step ahead of her the whole time. She put a powerful protection spell around Jonathan and Andrew, which frustrated Willow, who forget she was dealing with a vengeance demon. Prior to that, an angel frustrated her by draining the magic she'd absorbed. She had an angel on one side and a demon on the other side, keeping her in check; and Anya never knew she was doing the Lord's Will. Everywhere Willow turned that evening, someone was blocking her path."

"How did the Lord show Willow what she was to become?" Giles asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"Her doppelgänger, and that was a few months after Willow tried to take a doom off someone and failed miserably, with magic she should've never used," she answered.

"I told her then she was tampering with forces she did not understand," Giles said.

"She did more than that Mr. Giles," she replied. "During the Acathla incident, the Powers intervened directly and sent Whistler to tell Buffy how to destroy Acathla – and when they did that, I knew the Lord had stepped-in."

"Why did the Lord step-in?" he asked.

"The First Evil came to our world during the Acathla incident...and the First was going to use Acathla to destroy us. The First also wanted Buffy dead. There was so much going on, none of you could get a handle on the situation and everything was out of control," she answered. "You were there Mr. Giles, the Acathla incident was a huge mess, which required Divine Intervention to straighten out."

"None of us knew the First Evil came to our world during the Acathla incident," he said, with a surprised look on his face.

"The Lord did," she replied. "During the Acathla incident, Willow used magic she should never have used, as I stated earlier, and she didn't want anyone to know what she was doing."

"The magic she used to try to take a doom off someone," Giles said.

"Yes, and another spell, which was also a no-no," she answered. The Lord sets all dooms on our world, either directly or indirectly, and she tried to undo His work...and a few months later, Anya Jenkins arrived in Sunnydale."

"Good Lord," he said, wiping his glasses on his tie.

"Willow was always His problem child Mr. Giles, and He always had to clean up after her...which in the end, turned out to be to Willow's great distress."

xxx

"What is a doppelgänger?" Maglor asked, not understanding the Acathla incident

"A person's double from another reality that represents evil," Giles answered.

"Willow came face-to-face with what she was to become and she was only 17 when Lord Eru pronounced her doom to her," Angela replied.

"She was that young?" he asked, surprised.

"Yes she was," Giles answered.

"Who's D'Hoffryn?" he asked, after nodding his head.

"D'Hoffryn is the Lord of Arashmaharr and lord of all the vengeance demons. Manwë can make the wind blow, but, D'Hoffryn can turn his wind into blood and rain; and he doesn't have to be here to do it either.

"He's that powerful?" Maglor asked, wide-eyed.

"Of course he is," she answered. "D'Hoffryn's power is very different from the Ainur's, and none of them can do what he can do. D'Hoffryn's a big dog, as we like to say, and everyone does business with him, including us."

"You deal with that evil?" he asked, surprised.

"Mr. Giles told you everything on our world is a shade of gray and nothing is black or white. That's what he meant when he said it. I'm the only one from the Angel Institute who's allowed to call him when I need his assistance," she answered.

"When someone summons a demon Maglor, that means they're summoning their power to do their bidding," Giles told him.

"You're do business with him when the need arises," she said to Maglor, with a grin.

xxx

"How did Willow try to destroy your world?" Maglor asked.

"She used another spell and to summon the Effigy of Proserpexa, Proserpexa is a very powerful female demon devoted to the destruction of us and our world – like most demons – which is their true goal Maglor," she answered. "She didn't know members from the Angel Institute were there and David called a mighty wind which frustrated her efforts. David's our Manwë, albeit on a smaller scale. After that, the Powers changed that spell."

"They did?" Giles asked, surprised.

"Yes, and heaven help anyone who tries to use the old spell," she answered.

"I don't want to know," Giles replied.

Angela laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any work of Joss Whedon or JRR Tolkien. The Angel Institute and Academy are my own creations.

"How did Eru Ilúvatar go to war?" Maglor asked, still perplexed.

"By using His power. It was the Powers who sent dreams to the potential slayers world-wide telling them where to go...and they made sure they had safe passage the entire way. That's why they started showing up at Buffy's house. They were also Eru Ilúvatar's army, and it was Willow who used magic to release Eru Ilúvatar's power from the slayer scythe – which turned all the potential slayers world-wide into slayers. When the slayers descended into the hellmouth, it was Buffy who told them how to open the Seal. She didn't know how she knew, but she knew. It was only Eru Ilúvatar's army who could open that Seal...and it could only be done with slayer blood. When they cut themselves and let their blood drip on the Seal – it opened – and when they looked in the hellmouth, they saw the Turok-Han waiting to come out, and the Battle in the Hellmouth began.

Before the battle, Spike was given an amulet by Buffy, who got it from Angel, who, in turn got it from Lilah Morgan. Angel took the amulet to Buffy and gave it to her, and told her it might help her in her battle. Spike wore the amulet around his neck during the battle. When the amulet began to glow during the battle, Spike stopped fighting and watched as the power in the amulet grew stronger – which utterly consumed him before it released itself. When the power in the amulet shot out and hit all the Turok-Han in the hellmouth, they were killed instantly by fire; then the white light shut-up and opened the roof of the school, which let in the sunlight, killing the remaining Turok-Han and Bringers. The power in that amulet was Eru Ilúvatar's power Maglor...and that was the first battle between Heaven and Hell...with Buffy Anne Summers as Lord Eru's Captain leading His army of slayers to their doom, with the slayer scythe in her hands," she answered.

"The only sound on the streets that evening were the footsteps of the slayers walking to the hellmouth – following behind Buffy – and it was eerily quiet. Those girls were coming from everywhere and around every corner. After the battle, the rest of us watched as Sunnydale was completely destroyed," Giles told Maglor.

"It was never going to stand up to His power," she replied. "As you've just found out Maglor, only Lord Eru's power can close and destroy a hellmouth forever."

"I thought Willow was punished by Eru Ilúvatar," Maglor said.

"She was, big time. However, He wanted her to release his power," she answered. "Rather you know it or not Maglor, Eru Ilúvatar has always and still loves Willow. He punished her because she needed to be punished. All parents punish their children when they do wrong and we have to suffer the consequences of our actions. That's how we learn and grow."

"What did you mean when you said Willow lost control of her emotions?" he asked Giles.

"Magic is very different on our world Maglor and Willow's magic was tied to her emotions, which is easily corruptible. Her magic was tied to her pain, wants, desires and need to control – that's why she fell. She was trying to control everything around her with magic and it didn't work. She was 15 when she found out she was a witch, but my responsibility was to Buffy, who was my slayer. Willow grew up on the hellmouth, which is literally the mouth of hell itself, and it's worse than Angband and Barad-dûr combined, and it's the nexus of all evil in existence," Giles answered.

"Willow was given a gift she could never control and it consumed her. Maybe it had something to do with her learning magic on her own, which is very dangerous for a child, which Willow was. She never heeded your wise counsel over the years Mr. Giles," Angela said.

"No she didn't, and I told her the magic she was using would be her undoing," he replied.

"It was," she said.

Angela's eagle came back shrieking and immediately flew on her shoulder. "I think its time for us to leave" she said, and picked up her duffel bag and threw it over her other shoulder.

"WELCOME TO HELL MAGLOR!" Giles said, and stood up and walked next to Whistler.

Maglor got up from his chair when Angela walked over to him and offered him her hands, which he took. His heart felt light and his burdens lifted.

The table and chairs disappeared and there was nothing left to show they had been there. "Whistler," she said.

Whistler snapped his fingers and they disappeared.

Maglor never looked back at the sea and did something he has not done in ages – smile.

xxx

Valinor - Ring of Doom

Olórin knew a great deal about magic and wondered what Willow Rosenberg was thinking, or was she thinking at all; and wondered what type of magic was practiced on that world. Olórin agreed with Angela, in that Willow teaching herself magic was very dangerous for someone so young, and was partially the cause of her fall; the other being not listening to Mr. Giles. Olórin also agreed with Angela that Willow could never properly control the gift she had been given, which, in his opinion, was due to her lack of proper tutoring. He was sadden to hear that his Atar had laid a doom on her at the age of 17. He and the other Ainur never knew about the Seals – nor that other evil existed – which had been around long before they descended into Eä, which was another surprise. After listening to the stories of Illyria and Glorificus, it seemed to him that the powerful female demons are worse than their male counter-parts, which he found interesting. Learning about the slayers, half-Ainur and others on that world was another revelation; and it has been the slayers who've kept everyone safe for untold ages. Young mortal girls dying at a very young age, he thought sadly. The half-Ainur also interested him and he knew there was much more to them than they probably knew. He was also surprised to learn about Angela's doom and it was the Chief Ainur who taught her how to wield a sword and was her guardian for many years. He was not surprised to learn that the half-Ainur's weapons came from the Timeless Halls; however, he chuckled to himself at Angela's reactions to receiving her weapons. Olórin knew they were perfect, but, apparently Angela had to test them to see if they were perfect, which he knew was a mortal reaction.

Another surprising revelation was hearing about the Doom of the Ainur...and he too wondered what happened in the Timeless Halls after they departed. He didn't miss the glance Lord Manwë gave Lord Námo after Angela mentioned the Doom of the Ainur. The Powers were another surprise...and to hear they've always guided and helped mortals on Arda was also surprising. After hearing that, he knew his Atar had intervened on their behalf. Olórin knew the Valar and Maia never had any interaction with mortals, except during the War of Wrath. He was also sadden to hear that the Powers lifted the spell he put around the Shire; but, he knew Angela was right when she said the Hobbits couldn't live behind those walls forever. Another surprise was how far mortals had come on their world and their achievements far exceed the Eldar – and they have even surpassed the Ainur in wisdom. Today was truly a day of surprises and revelations, he thought.

xxx

"Why Maglor?" Tulkas asked, after the picture disappeared from Arda.

"Atar has forgiven Maglor because he's truly sorry for what he did and wants him to work off the debt he owes us and the elves by fighting the evil on that world, and the Watchers' Council needs Watchers," Manwë answered.

"Do you know what will happened to Maglor once Atar decides his doom?" Oromë asked.

"No," Manwë answered. "However, Atar told me Maglor will never return to Arda."

"Now we know what we felt a few years ago," Vairë said. "It was Glorificus trying to destroy all of Atar's creation, and it was Buffy who saved everyone and everything."

"I've never heard of such evil, and to think she was that powerful,"Irmo said.

"We now know they're other forces and powerful beings out there that are beyond their understanding; and some of that evil they cannot look upon – such as Glorificus in her true form. Mr. Giles called her the Thing That Should Not Be Named," Ulmo told them.

"Don't forget about the Old Ones that once ruled their world, and they were only the Maia. The worse of them, Illyria, is prophesied to rise again," Oromë reminded them.

None of them could image that evil.

"Now we know who are Powers are and why they were created," Aulë said.

"Yes we do," Tulkas said.

"The Powers have been helping and guiding the Atani since their awaking," Estë said.

"They were doing Atar's Will regarding the Atani and it was Atar who protected the second born from our brother," Ulmo replied. "We never heard their cries and pleas."

"We couldn't help them because of Fëanor's oath," Irmo said.

"Atar could and did," Ulmo replied.

"Why does Atar need warrior ainur in the Timeless Halls?" Nessa asked.

"It has something to do with the troubles mortals had with the Ainur on her world," Ulmo answered. "It seems our brethren in the Timeless Halls had no love for mortals after they awoke, which is when their Melkor reared his ugly head. Other Ainur were responsible for Atar laying a doom on them and us; and it appears their awaking caused a great deal of turmoil in the Timeless Halls. I suspect it has something to do with their Melkor and his sin; a sin so great, it made our brother look like a choir boy...and it shook the nations."

"He also went after them," Tulkas said, wondering what sin could be worse than the ones their brother committed.

"Do you know what the Doom of the Ainur is Lord Námo?" Eönwë asked.

"No I don't," he answered, wondering that himself.

"It seems our brother's discord in the music was greater than we thought," Irmo said.

"I don't think this has anything to do with our brother. For whatever reason, Atar went after all the Ainur, the innocent and guilty alike, and we now know it had something to do with mortals on her world. Angela said their doom was devastating to them, was caused by the Ainur," Ulmo replied.

"She also said they got the last laugh on the Ainur, after Atar laid a doom on the Ainur," Vána said.

"It seems there was great deal of animosity between them and the Ainur," Ulmo replied.

"Now I understand why mortals on their world dislike us," Nienna said.

"Mortals on Arda felt the same way, and they too had no love for the Ainur," Ulmo told them.

All the Ainur felt great sorrow at Ulmo's statement.

"How can we change this?" Irmo asked.

"We can't," Námo answered. "Angela is right when she said we've faded from their memory and mortals on Arda will never know about us."

"I wonder what happened in the Timeless Halls after we departed?" Vairë asked.

"Whatever happened, it had great consequences for the Ainur and we're now under a doom," Námo answered, looking at his wife.

xxx

"It appears mortals on their world have achieved great things – far greater than the Eldar," Aulë said.

"The Eldar have always underestimated mortals, and in time, mortals on Arda will also vault to the stars," Ulmo replied.

"What do you make of Angela's nightmares Lord Irmo?" Olórin asked, concerned for the young woman.

"It's her doom, whatever that may be," he answered. "Mrs. Evans is right in that she and the Chief Ainur are connected, and that connection relates to her doom; that's why she's known him all her life. As we've heard, he was also her teacher and has watched over and protected her. She now knows Atar has taken him away and it's time for her to face her doom, as she said."

"She's very important to Atar and her doom is of great significance and I suspect she'll see the High Prince again," Ulmo told them.

"Her big brother," Yavanna said, with a smile.

xxx

"We never knew mortals were permitted in the Timeless Halls," Vána said.

"In Buffy's case it was necessary," Námo replied. "Atar diverted her because of the Seal...that's how she knew how to open it. As we've just learned, only the slayers could open it because they were His army and it came from the Timeless Halls."

"We've also just learned that the slayer scythe has Atar's power in it," Tulkas said.

"A mighty weapon indeed...and that weapon is a testament to the evil the slayers face," Ulmo told them.

"Willow Rosenberg was the cause of Atar having to open a Seal and go to war," Nessa said.

"Yes she was, and she also tried to take a doom off someone Atar had set," Yavanna replied.

"Atar pronounced her doom shortly thereafter," Námo stated.

xxx

"Atar also told me . . .," Manwë said Námo and Nienna, after everyone departed the Ring of Doom. "Atar left it up to me to decide if or when I will share this information with the rest of the Valar."

"When will he arrive?" Námo asked.

"Atar will let me know," Manwë answered.

xxx

"We were just discussing the Doom of the Ainur," Ilmarë said, when Olórin appeared before the many Maia.

"We don't know what it is," he replied.

"We know," Salmar said. "We were wondering what the Ainur in the Timeless Halls did to cause Atar to lay a doom on all of us?"

"Whatever it was, Angela said the Ainur got what they deserved...and the Ainur were responsible for their doom, which they'll never forget," Olórin answered.

"We never knew mortals hated us," another Maia said, with an unreadable face.

"I've spent many ages with mortals on Arda and Angela is right when she said we have to prove our love for them and not just say it. We've proven our love for the Eldar, but, as far as mortals on Arda were concerned, we've never done so with them. Very few Ainur have had any interaction with mortals, and if you had, you would know they're not going to simply love us because we're Ainur; and they're very different than the Eldar. The only Ainur mortals have had any interaction with were the Ainur during the war in the First Age; which was long ago and no one on Arda remembers it. As we've heard, mortals on Angela's world give no deference to the Ainur, and I suspect mortals on Arda would do the same. They, unlike mortals on Arda, have had many dealings with the Ainur and still do, especially the half-Ainur on her world," Olórin told them.

"That's why she talked to the Chief Ainur the way she did," Melian said.

"She was upset he ruined her evening and told him so in no uncertain terms. However, she loves him very much and has a great deal of respect for him," Olórin replied.

"We didn't know there were half-Ainur and half-mortals," one of Aulë's Maia said.

"Today was a day of revelations for all of us and I must be going," Olórin replied, and disappeared.

xxx

Home of Mahtan

Nerdanel, daughter of Mahtan, moved back into her father's home after her husband and sons departed Valinor. She knew Fëanor and six of her seven sons were in the Halls of Mandos and would be there for long ages. She wept for her sons, but not her husband, and knew Maglor would never return to Valinor.

Nerdanel's maid entered her studio and told her Lord Olórin wanted to see her. "Send him in," she said, and her maid departed the studio and returned with Lord Olórin. "Lord Olórin, it's nice to see you," Nerdanel said, and bowed.

"Hello Nerdanel," he replied, with his own smile. "I've been sent by Lord Manwë with news about Maglor."

Nerdanel caught her breathe. "Is he in the Halls of Mandos?" she asked, with a sinking feeling in her stomach.

"No he isn't," Olórin answered, and told her what transpired earlier that day and the other reason he was sent.

After Olórin departed Mahtan's home, Nerdanel ran from her studio and went to her bedroom and wept for hours. During dinner that evening, she told her father what Lord Olórin told her earlier, and Mahtan asked many questions – some she could not answer. After dinner, Nerdanel went to her studio and began to write many letters to Maglor; she had much to say and many questions to ask.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own any work by Joss Whedon or JRR Tolkien. The Angel Institute and Academy are my own creations.

After Rupert Giles, Angela Simone, Maglor and Whistler appeared in Mrs. Evans' office, Whistler disappeared. When Angela let go of Maglor's hands, he looked around the office and saw a mortal woman sitting at a desk and bowed to her.

"Hello Maglor, I'm Mrs. Helen Evans, Head Mistress of the Angel Academy for the Gifted and Talented," she told him with a warm smile, when she got up from her chair and walked over to him.

Just then a butler walked into her office.

"This is Mr. James and he'll show you to your room where you can bathe and change before dinner. Afterwards, he'll show you to the dinning hall," she told him.

"Thank you," he said, and bowed to her again and followed the butler out of her office.

"After dinner, the three of you will meet me in my office," she said. "Why don't the two of you shower and change before dinner."

Giles and Angela knew a dismissal when they heard one and left her office.

xxx

This is a very strange place, Maglor thought, as he followed the butler down a long hallway and then us a winding staircase to his room. He was surprised to see that the females wore short dresses and he could see their legs.

"This is your room sir," he said, when he opened the door.

When Maglor entered the first thing he saw was a large bed, two chairs and what the butler called, end tables, lamps and a dresser. The light in the ceiling was called a chandelier and the floors were wood.

The butler showed him how to use the light switch and how to open the doors to the terrace. Maglor stepped onto the terrace and noticed a table and two chairs; and when he looked up at the stars, they were very different. He could also see the many trees surrounding the property, and by the chill in the air, he knew it was winter. When he walked back into the room, the butler opened the closet doors and he saw 3 magnificent dark blue elvish cloaks, fine tunics, which were different from the tunics he used to wear, leggings and six pair of elvish boots, also very different from the ones he used to wear.

The butler explained to him how to wear the shoes, suites, pants, shirts, sweaters and evening wear; along with the underwear, socks, pajamas and the like. The butler then escorted me into the bathroom, which larger than the ones he remembered; and explained to him how to use the wash cloths, shower, toilet and toilet paper, and to flush the toilet every time he used it. He also explained to him how to use the faucets, toothpaste and toothbrush.

Maglor watched as the butler ran his bath and while the water was running, the butler showed him the dirty clothes hamper and told him how to use it. After Maglor took off his clothes and put them in the hamper, the butler picked up his shoes and walked out of the bathroom and closed the door.

When Maglor stepped into the warm soapy water, it felt good against his skin and gave himself a good scrubbing and washed my hair. After his bath, he put on his bathrobe and slippers; and when he entered the bedroom, he noticed his clothes were laid out on the bed. The tunic and leggings felt good against his skin and the boots were a perfect fit. After he finished dressing, Mr. James brushed his hair, which came down to his waist. When he looked into the mirror, he saw a different elf – one who was clean.

Mr. James then escorted him to the dining hall.

Maglor noticed the students when he entered and that all the tables were round and there was no high table. The butler escorted me to the table where Mr. Giles and Eru's Herald were seated. He noticed Mrs. Evans sat with other males and females at a round table across the room. A chicken dish was served for dinner with an excellent white wine. Maglor found the new spices were very pleasing to his palate and the dessert tasty.

xxx

Rupert Giles was not a stupid man, he'd been a Watcher too long and knew there was something not quite right about Mr. James when he entered Mrs. Evans' office. When he escorted Maglor to the table, Giles had a funny feeling there was more to Mr. James than met the eye.

After dessert, another butler walked up to Giles and told them Mrs. Evans was ready to see them in her office. When they entered her office, they saw her sitting on one of the love seats and Mr. James was sitting next to her. Giles was intrigued, to say the least.

Mr. James nodded at Giles and Giles returned the nod. Mrs. Evans waved her hand for Giles and Maglor to sit on the other love seat across from her and Angela sat in one of the chairs. The butler served Maglor and Giles tea, which Mr. James was also drinking. Mrs. Evans had an after dinner drink and Angela had water, then the butler departed the office.

"Maglor, as you know, Lord Eru gave you the gift of human magic that's practiced here," Mrs. Evans said to him.

"Yes," he replied.

"What Angela didn't tell you – because she didn't know – was that Lord Eru also gave you the gift of elvish magic, which is very different from the elvish magic practiced in Aman," she told him.

Maglor was surprised to hear this, but didn't show it outwardly, and Angela nearly chocked on her water. Giles was surprised to hear this as well.

Mr. James smiled at Maglor.

"Is elvish magic different from human magic?" Giles asked.

"Indeed it is Mr. Giles, very different," Mr. James answered.

Mrs. Evans then mumbled a few words in a language no one understood, except Angela, and Mr. James appeared in his true form.

Maglor immediately get up from the love seat and bowed. "Well met," he said.

"My name is Aral," he said, with a masculine and musical voice and returned the bow.

Giles' suspicions were confirmed – there was more to Mr. James than met the eye.

Aral's 6'3", had brown eyes, black hair, which came half-way down his back and was tied with a leather strap in a single warrior's braid. He had broad shoulders, was medium build and his waist was not a slim as the elves in Aman, but he was just as gorgeous as any elf. His body type was more like a man's than an elf.

Maglor noticed he had on the same style tunic he had on with the same leggings and boots.

"Maril," Mrs. Evans softly said.

When Maril walked into her office, she walked over to Aral. She's 5'11", with a slender to medium build, has brown eyes, and her black hair was also tied in a single warrior's braid half-way down her back in a leather strap. She too had on an elvish tunic and leggings.

"Maglor, I would like to introduce you to my wife, Maril," Aral said.

"Well met, Maglor son of Fëanor," she said softly, in her lovely voice and bowed.

"Well met," Maglor replied and bowed in return. He noticed they were not as tall as the elves in Aman and their skin was darker.

"The elvish cloaks, tunics, leggings and boots are a gift from us to you Maglor," Aral told him.

"Thank you," he said, as he sat back down. Maglor was extremely happy to see two more elves and realized he had not seen another elf since the end of the Third Age on Arda.

"The Avalian Elves are also from another dimension and they train our students in weaponry," Mrs. Evans told Maglor. "We've also known them for thousands of years."

Maglor nodded.

"The Avalian Elves don't speak Quenya or Sindarin Maglor. We speak what we simply called Elvish, so we must communicate in English," Aral told him.

Maglor again nodded his head in the affirmative.

"The elvish magic that was gifted to you is the magic we practice on our world and I'm also a healer," Maril told Maglor.

"Whistler," Mrs. Evans said, and Whistler appeared in front of Maglor and snapped his fingers, then walked over and stood next to Angela.

"You can now speak either Quenya or Sindarin when you use your elvish magic," Mrs. Evans told him.

Maglor was pleased to hear it.

xxx

"Mr. Giles, the Lord knows Willow's teaching Dawn magic and He doesn't want her teaching the Key anything. He wants Dawn to be taught by Maril and He's given Maril the gift of wand magic and Latin...and Maril will also teach Dawn elvish magic," Mrs. Evans told him.

"The High Holy One has taken all the magical knowledge Willow has taught Dawn away while she slept tonight," Whistler informed Giles.

"There aren't any wizards or wand witches on Earth that I know of," Giles said, surprised at what Whistler just told him, but hid it well.

"They're no more than few hundred on Earth Mr. Giles. Most people don't know about them because their numbers are so few and that number has remained constant for thousands of years," Mrs. Evans told him. "They also live in their own community and don't brother others."

"Do you know why the Lord doesn't want Willow to teach Dawn magic?" he asked.

"You know why Mr. Giles," Mrs. Evans answered. "When you return with Maglor to England, Maril, Aral and Angela will be going with you. They'll make this offer to Dawn and if she accepts – and I believe she will – she'll return with them within two days to the Academy and begin her lessons. Dawn will also be taught martial arts by one of our Masters and Aral will test her to see what weapon she's best suited for, and she'll learn how to use that weapon properly, along with her daggers. We know she's out of school and helping you rebuild the New Watchers' Council and she wants to be a Watcher. Angela is going with you to talk to Dawn about the school and deliver a message to Willow," she answered.

Giles raised in eyebrow and knew the message Angela will deliver to Willow will not be pleasant. "Her sister might not let her come," he said.

"We know Dawn's still a minor and we'll need Buffy's consent, and if she agrees, we have a consent form for Buffy to sign. Dawn will be hunted all her life and her sister can't protect her forever, and we know Dawn will start classes at Oxford at the end of August. She'll return to England a week before her classes begin. Many students here are 17 and 18 years and it will be good for Dawn to meet students her own age and make some life long friends. When the students here graduate, they still continue their training and magic lessons through the end of the summer before they go off to college or work for the Angel Institute. Dawn will have plenty of company while she's here and they all know she's the Key," Mrs. Evans told Giles.

Giles knew Mrs. Evans had a point about Dawn being hunted all her life and thought it would be good for Dawn to meet and socialize with teens her own age. He was surprised to hear the students knew Dawn was the Key, but remembered where he was. "What would Dawn need to bring with her?"

"Only her passport, money and purse. We've provide everything she'll need, including clothes and shoes," she answered.

"These are Dawn's wands Mr. Giles," Maril said, and produced two wands from her tunic. "I'll teach her how to properly access the power of the Key and how to control it. The Key's core can only be accessed with a wand because it's inside her and must be pushed out with a wand."

"Hand the wands to Mr. Giles and Maglor," Mrs. Evans said, and Maril handed the wands to Giles.

Giles took a wand in each hand and noticed they were 12 inches long (30.48 centimeters) and made of dark brown wood. He didn't understand the word on each wand and then handed them to Maglor.

Maglor took one wand in each hand and saw a script he didn't recognize, then handed the wands back to Maril.

"The script on the wands is simply the word Key," Maril told them.

"Mr. Giles, only you, Maglor, Maril, Aral, Dawn and Members of the Angel Institute will be able to touch these wands. No other human can touch them, including Buffy and the slayers, without being rendered unconscious for a day. When they awake, they'll have no memory of the wand or wands. If a demon touches one, they'll die instantly. These wands were made especially for the Key, who happens to be Dawn, and were made in Heaven. If she loses one in battle, it'll automatically come back to her hand. She can also call them to her anywhere in the world and they've also been hallowed. When she dies, they'll return to heaven," Mrs. Evans told Giles and Maglor.

They were surprised to hear this.

"Dawn also has the ability to use magic without a wand; that's why I'll also teach her elvish magic. She's what you call a rare bird, I believe that's the expression," Maril said, and smiled at Giles, who returned the smile.

"The High Holy One has given Dawn all the knowledge of elvish and wand magic He wants her to learn...and that magic now lies dormant in Dawn," Whistler told Giles.

"She can't access it until I teach it to her and it won't take long for Dawn to learn wand magic or our magic. I hear she's a very smart young woman...and if she accepts, I'll teach her both magic's for the next five months. After she finishes her studies at Oxford each year, she'll return to the Academy each spring for more training in weapons, martial arts and her magical education," Maril told Giles.

"Here's a list of the magic courses Dawn will learn," Mrs. Evans said, and handed Giles a piece of paper.

Giles took the paper and read the list of courses Dawn will take: Elvish transfiguration, human and elvish potions, human ancient runes, human divination (a crystal ball), human charms, human and elvish spells and human and elvish healing. "It's an impressive list," he said. "Healing?"

"Yes Mr. Giles, Dawn will learn how to use her wands for basic human healing; such as cuts, bruises and broken bones. She'll also learn elvish healing, using herbs and the like. She can now speak, read and write in Elvish and Sindarin," Maril answered.

Maglor was thrilled to hear he could speak to someone in his own language and she could also read and write Sindarin as well.

"All the words Dawn uses when using her wand will be in Latin. When she uses elvish magic, she'll speak and think in Elvish. Some of our magic is used with the mind and some with the hand. As elves, we're closer to nature than humans and Dawn now has the ability to hear and understand what trees are saying and she can communicate with and understand birds. She'll also learn how to use the air to her own advantage, such as moving it with her hand to listen to what others are saying," Maril told him.

"What will happened during the holidays when she has her school breaks?" Giles asked, still reeling from this information.

"She'll continue her training at the Academy," Maril answered.

"The Powers also want you to take Maglor, Aral, Maril and Angela to the Cleveland hellmouth before you return to England and introduce them to everyone. When you get there...," Mrs. Evans told him.

Giles nodded his head.

"This meeting is over," Mrs. Evans said. "Mr. Giles and Angela please stay."

Everyone else got up and left her office and Giles noticed Whistler didn't leave.

xxx

"Do you mind if I have a drink?" Giles asked.

"I was wondering when you were going to ask, and yes you may," Mrs. Evans answered and laughed, while Angela smiled.

Giles got up and poured himself a stiff drink and sat back down.

"Mrs. Evans I..."

"Just call me Helen," she said.

"Call me Rupert," he replied.

"Rupert it is then," she said, with a smile. "The Powers only want Maglor and Dawn – when she's ready – to use magic on the hellmouth, along with Maril, if necessary. Maril will also change the spells and wards on all of the Watcher Council properties, including the house where the slayers reside on the Cleveland hellmouth; the slayer compound, and the New Watchers' Council headquarters. All these spells will be elvish spells and only the elves, including Maglor, Dawn and members of the Angel Institute will be able to change those spells," she told him.

"Willow's been neutralized," he said, relived.

"Yes," Whistler answered.

All of a sudden, a man appeared in Mrs. Evans' office. He was 6'0", had broad shoulders with a medium build, short blond hair, hard cold blue eyes and was wearing a wedding band. The Angelic Power was rolling off him in waves. Giles guessed he was in his mid-twenties.

"This is David Alexander Rupert," she said.

"Hello Mr. Giles just call me David," he said, and held out his hand.

"Hello David," he replied, and stood up and shook his hand.

"Hello David," Angela said.

"Hello Angela," he replied, sitting next to Mrs. Evans.

"As you know by now, David and others were present when Willow started to call up Proserpexa and she was never going to succeed," she told him.

"We knew how to destroy Proserpexa and if need be, we were going to kill Willow," David stated matter-of-factly.

"Now you know why Willow's been neutralized," Mrs. Evans said. "When you take Angela with you to the hellmouth and England, David will also be going with you. Willow can never go near the hellmouth again for any reason," she told him.

"If she does, I have orders to kill her on the spot Mr. Giles," David told him.

Giles looked into David's eyes and knew he meant every word.

"Willow's magic is also dormant," Whistler said to Giles.

If Giles was surprised to hear that, he didn't show it.

"Tomorrow morning you, Maglor, Aral, Maril, Angela and David will have breakfast with me in my private dining room. We have more to discuss," she told him.

Giles put his drink on the coffee table and stood up. "Good night," he said, and walked out of the office back to his room.

"Good night Rupert," she replied.

Angela and David said good night and left Mrs. Evans' office.

Whistler disappeared.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own any work by Joss Whedon or JRR Tolkien. The Angel Institute and Academy are my own creation.

The following morning Giles, Angela, David, Maglor, Aral and Maril had breakfast with Mrs. Evans in her private dining room. She told them what the Powers wanted them to do...and invited Giles to have lunch with her in her private dining room at 12:30 p.m., and he excepted.

After breakfast, Giles called Robin and told him he'll be in Cleveland the next day at 3:00 p.m. and he wanted him, Faith, Xander and the rest of the slayers there for a meeting with him and the new Watcher he'd recruited. He also told him he'll be bringing a few others with them. He then contacted the Watchers' Council and Buffy and told them he'll return in 2 days with the new Watcher and there'll be a meeting at 2:00 p.m. the day after. Giles and Mrs. Evans then had a conference call with a Mrs. Diana Borne in England regarding Willow.

xxx

Angela took Maglor on a tour of the Academy grounds and when they reached the stables, she asked him if he wanted to ride and he said yes. When they entered the stables, Maglor smiled when he saw all the beautiful horses and Angela noticed one horse seem to choose him. Maglor walked up to said horse and spoke to him in Sindarin and the horse responded. Angela told him the horses' name was Pegasus. After they saddled their horses, they rode across the Academy grounds until lunch time. Maglor loved riding the big beautiful chestnut steed and having the cold wind in him face and his hair and cloak blowing behind his back.

xxx

"I know all the Watchers' Council's records were destroyed by the First Evil," Mrs. Evans told Giles, after they finished lunch. "Would you like us to provide you with a copy of everything you lost?"

"Yes I would, thank you," he answered, taking a sip of his tea.

She then handed him a couple of books and scrolls that were on the chair next to hers; and noticed Giles' face ashen as he glanced through them. "The Watchers' Council were keeping a lot of secrets. No one except you are to see these and when you think the time is right, show them to Maglor," she told him."

"I will," he said.

"The Powers have given Maglor permission to write letters to his mother and she can also write to him. You can tell him when you return to England," she said.

Giles nodded is head. "What else do the Powers want concerning Maglor?"

"When you retire from the Watchers' Council, they want Maglor to become Head Watcher," she answered.

"Is it because he's immortal?" Giles asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes," she answered. "They want you to train him personally...and they also want Maglor to know what it's like to be a field Watcher. Maglor will eventually train the next Head Watcher and the Powers will decide who he or she will be."

Giles nodded his head. After lunch, he spent the rest of the afternoon with Maglor going over the history of the Watchers' Council, slayers and the hellmouth. He also warned him that the slayers have a tendency to want to be the boss – which caused Maglor to raise an elegant eyebrow. Giles smiled at him.

xxx

The following morning after breakfast, Giles gave a lecture to the students about the slayers and the Watchers' Council. They asked many questions and Giles took great delight in answering them. They also asked Maglor about his culture, which he too answered.

"This is for you Maglor, son of Fëanor," Aral said, when he was escorted to the table in the Academy's weapon's room after lunch.

Maglor was surprised to see a sheathed sword when he took the top off the box. After he unsheathed it, he noticed the beautiful 42" straight blade was made of pure silver, and the hilt was black leather. The script at the end of the blade was written in Quenya which read: Maglor Kano Makalaurë. He also unsheathed two 18" straight blade daggers also made of pure silver with black leather hilts. There was also an Elvish bow with quivers in the box. These are beautiful, he thought. He felt the weight of the sword and daggers and they were perfect in his hands. He inspected the bow and arrows and noticed they had the same Elvish design. He drew the string on the bow and tested the tension. That too was perfect. "Thank you," Maglor said, and bowed to Aral.

Aral nodded. "You're welcome. You're going to need those on the hellmouth."

"Whenever you use an arrow, another will automatically appear in your quiver," Maril told him.

Maglor bowed and thanked her.

"This is for you Rupert," Helen said, and placed a box in front of him.

Giles opened the box and unsheathed a beautiful elvish 38" straight blade sword, also made of pure silver with a black leather hilt. He then unsheathed two thin knives that also had black leather hilts and then took the beautiful axe out of the box. These are the most magnificent weapons I've ever seen or held, he thought. "What do these words mean?" he asked, pointing to the elvish script on each weapon.

"It says Rupert Giles, Head Watcher," Aral answered, pointing to each script.

"Thank you very much," Giles said, and put his weapons back into the box.

"You're welcome," Aral replied, with a smile.

"I believe it's almost time for all of you to depart for the hellmouth," Mrs. Evans said.

"You're right," Giles said, looking at his watch.

While Giles and Maglor showered, a butler packed their suitcases and carried them to Mrs. Evans' office. Giles had put his sword in the suitcase; his knives up his sleeves, which fit perfectly, and carried his axe. When Giles saw Maglor exit his room, he finally saw what an elf warrior looked like. Maglor's 6'8" frame was erect and his hair was tied in a single warrior's braid, with a black leather cord, down his back. He wore black leather knee-high elvish boots, blue velvet tunic, black leggings and dark blue cloak. His sword and daggers were around his waist and his elvish bow and quivers were strapped across his back.

Whistler, Angela, David, Aral and Maril were waiting for them when they entered Mrs. Evans' office. Giles noticed Aral was armed the same way as Maglor, however, he knew by the sheaths that his sword and daggers were curved. Maril had the same curved daggers as her husband and what she called long fighting knives...and their hilts were also black leather. They both had elvish bow and quivers strapped across their backs and were wearing black elvish boots, tunic, leggings and dark blue cloaks. He looked at the three elves and saw fierce warriors standing before him and glad they were on his side.

Angela had on black Elvish boots; cream colored turtleneck; black pants, and a dark blue elvish cloak. Her hair was also tied back in a warrior's braid and no one wanted to see the two wicked short swords in her sheath, nor her daggers.

David was wearing a long black coat and also had on elvish boots. His sword was around his waist, along with his two daggers.

Giles noticed Angela was carrying a long box and David had two very, very large duffel bags in his hands.

"This is for you Rupert," Helen said, and handed him a note.

Giles opened the note and saw her card. The note said: Call me when you have a hiding place for the books and scrolls and Whistler will bring them to you. "I will," he said, and put her card in his wallet and watched as the note disappeared.

"It was nice meeting you Rupert and we'll meet again," she said, shaking his hand.

"I'm sure," he replied, smiling.

"Whistler," she said, and Whistler snapped his fingers.

xxx

The Hellmouth

Maglor saw a very large house that was set back in a wooded area surrounded by trees when they appeared. He watched as Maril took down Willow's spells and wards easily and put elvish spells in their place.

Giles was surprised Maril did it so quickly and never said a word. He could feel the new spells which were very different, more powerful and subtler then the ones Willow erected. He also noticed the elves made no sound when they walked and neither did Angela or David. Giles saw the cold, hard look in Maglor's eyes and knew then he wasn't going to take any nonsense from the slayers. When they reached the front door, Giles told them he would go in first with Maglor and Whistler.

"Do you know the new Watcher?" Karen asked Robin.

"No I don't," he answered.

"Hey Giles, we didn't hear you come in," Faith said, with a surprised look on her face when she heard footsteps and turned around. They saw the beautiful axe in his hand and the beautiful strange warrior with pointed ears who was armed to the teeth, and Whistler.

"I know," he said.

Faith studied Maglor and knew he was battle hardened by the way he carried himself, and the hard look in his gray eyes. She and the others noticed the beautiful bow and quivers along with his long sword and two daggers – and Faith was impressed.

"I see you brought Whistler with you," Xander said, with a cocky smile.

"That's right kid," Whistler replied.

"Who's the other guy?" Sara asked.

"His name is Maglor and he's the new Watcher," Giles answered.

Everyone in the room mouths dropped open. He was so beautiful and perfect the slayers thought, including Faith.

"Where are the others?" Robin asked, still a little stunned.

"Outside waiting to come in. Angela, David, Aral and Maril, you can come in," Giles said, in a soft voice.

When they entered, the door silently closed behind them and Aral and Maril walked up to and stood next to Maglor, while Angela and David stood next to Giles and Whistler.

"Is this a circus?" Clare asked, looking at their clothes.

Giles shot her a devastating look.

"Sorry," she said.

"This is Maglor our new Watcher, and Angela, David, Maril and her husband Aral," Giles told them, pointing to each, and they all said hello.

The Slayers responded in kind and noticed Maglor, Maril and Aral had musical voices. Their senses went out when they looked at Angela and David. The power coming from them made the teeth and bones hurt.

"What are you three?" Xander asked.

"We're elves," Maglor answered.

"I thought elves were short," Faith said.

Maglor raised an elegant eyebrow and she blushed.

"Do all elves have pointed ears?" Karen asked.

"Yes we do," Maglor answered.

"Where do you come from?" Robin asked Maglor.

Giles told them Maglor was from Arda in another dimension and about the magic that was bestowed on him by the Powers. He also told them about the Angel Institute and Academy and who Angela and David were, and Whistler and Angela confirmed everything he said.

They turned and looked at Angela and David.

"The Powers are angels in heaven?" Robin asked surprised, looking at Angela.

"They're one of the Choirs of Angels," she answered. "Our power and magic are angelic, which are parent gifted to us when they were human."

"Wow," Faith said, looking at the two of them. "That's the power coming from the two of you."

"Yes," Angela replied, with a smile.

Xander was still reeling and thought about his best friend. He could still feel the power rolling off both of them in waves. "Is your magic as powerful as Willow's?" Xander asked, turning to the elves, knowing Willow could never match Angela and David's magic.

"Our magic is very different from Willow's and more powerful," Maril answered.

This surprised Xander who thought Willow was the most powerful witch in the world. Now he knew otherwise and she never was.

"The Powers want Maril to change all the spells and wards on all Watcher Council properties, including this house, and she changed Willow's wards and spells before we entered," Giles told them.

"What. . . why?" Xander asked, with a shocked look on his face.

"Orders from the Powers," Whistler answered. "They only want elvish spells protecting Watcher Council properties from this day forward and only a few people can change these spells."

"I thought Willow was the most powerful witch in the world," Meg said.

"She never was," Angela replied. "They're thousands of us world-wide and other witches and warlocks out there that are more powerful than Willow...and we, along with the elves and others can counter anything Willow can do."

"Your organization kills demons, vampires and dark mags around the world?" Robin asked, still surprised at what he was hearing.

"Yes," David answered.

"Have you fought evil Maglor?" Faith asked.

"For almost 500 years," he answered.

Faith shook her head in understanding and saw the nasty scars on his hands, but didn't say anything, and neither did the other slayers.

"Are all elves immortal?" Xander asked.

"Yes we are," Maglor answered.

"How old are all of you?" Casey asked.

"Casey," Giles said.

"I'll answer her question," Maglor said. "I'm over 10,000 years old."

"What!" they said in unison.

"He is an immortal," Angela said, laughing at their response.

They just stared at the Elves.

"What's in the box?" Faith asked Angela.

"I'm glad you asked," she answered, and put the box on the table and beckoned Faith over. Faith walked over and watched as Angela open the box. "The elves made these especially for you Faith; you're one of the Chosen Ones, along with Buffy."

"Gosh," she said, as she unsheathed the most beautiful curved sword she'd ever seen, that had a black leather hilt. She also saw an axe and two beautiful curved daggers, all made from pure silver. She felt the weight and balance of each and thought they felt perfect and the most beautiful weapons she'd ever seen or held."What does this say?" Faith asked, as she pointed to the elvish script on each of her weapons.

"Maril can answer that question," Angela answered.

"It says: Faith, Demon Slayer," Maril answered, with a smile, after she walked over to the two of them.

Faith returned the smile and was overwhelmed by the gesture. She'd never had anyone make anything for her before. "Thank you Maril and Aral they're beautiful," she said.

"You're welcome," they both replied.

"The elves have also given us new weapons for the armory," Giles told them, and looked at David.

David opened one of the duffel bags and took out 14 long swords, 16 short swords, 10 axes and 5 broad swords.

The slayers rushed towards the weapons with smiles on their faces. They felt the weight and balance of each and noticed the elvish design on all the weapons and thanked the elves.

"These weapons will automatically return here if one of you dies and that includes your daggers," David told them.

Giles took another axe and a set of daggers out of the bag and handed the axe to Xander. "The Elves made this for you Xander."

Xander took the axe and swung it around. It's so light, he thought, and smiled when he saw an X at the bottom of the axe blade. "Thank you," he said.

"You're welcome," Aral and Maril replied.

"These are for you Robin," Giles said, and handed him a set of silver elvish daggers with 8" blades.

Robin unsheathed and examined each dagger and thought they were magnificent and thanked the elves.

"The Angel Institute has also given us all the books that were destroyed," Giles told them.

"Whistler," Angela said.

Whistler snapped his fingers. "The books you need for your work are now in your library," Whistler told Robin.

"Finally," Robin said.

"By the way ladies, they're a two pairs of Elvish boots on your bed along with a set of daggers for each of you. The boots will fit your feet automatically and your daggers and boots have your initials on them," Angela told them.

"Thanks," they said.

"I want all of you to carry your daggers at all times. From the time you wake up until the time you go to bed," Maglor told them, with a hard look on his face.

"We will," Faith said, and knew he meant business.

Giles smiled and knew his new Watcher will be a great Watcher.

"A magical glamour has been put on all your daggers and no one will every see them, nor will any metal detector or security alarm go off if you pass through one," Angela told them.

"Wow," Sara said.

"Cool," Casey said.

"Let's get these weapons to the armory," Faith told them.

"Maglor and I will be going on patrol with you tonight," Giles told Faith.

"Five by five," Faith said.

When the slayers walked to the armory, they found it empty.

"I see someone took our other weapons away," Meg said, with a shocked look on her face.

"These are better anyway," Casey said.

It was probably Angela or David, Faith thought. "Let's put these away," she said.

xxx

"What's that I smell?" Xander asked.

"Dinner," Angela answered.

"How did you do that?" Xander asked.

"With a thought," she answered, with a smile.

Xander nodded his head.

"Our old weapons were gone," Casey told Giles, after they returned from the armory.

"You didn't need them anymore so I removed them," David told her.

"What's that smell?" Clare asked.

"Dinner's ready," Angela answered. "Shall we eat?"

They headed into the dining and saw the table set and food in serving trays. Giles and Robin took a seat at either end of the table. They all conversed during the meal of lamb chops, mashed potatoes and string beans, and for dessert they had chocolate cake and sherbert. Maglor noticed how much the slayers ate and wondered where they put it all.

"Now that Andrew is officially a Watcher, I'm sending him to the hellmouth," Giles told everyone after they finished dinner.

"Oh great," Xander said.

"Robin will still be the Head Watcher and Andrew will be his second," Giles replied.

"When will he be coming?" Robin asked.

"In a month," Giles answered. "He'll only be here for six months."

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"I think it's time for patrol," Giles said to Faith, after looking at his watch.

"You're right," she replied.

xxx

Giles and Maglor were waiting for Faith and the three slayers she choose for the night's patrol. He noticed she choose Meg, Karen and Sylvia when they walked down stairs. They had their daggers and wore their elvish boots. Meg had a broad sword, Karen a long sword and Sylvia was carrying an axe. Faith had her sword around her waist.

"Nice boots," Faith said, and the other slayers agreed. "We're ready Giles."

"We're going with you," Angela said, when she, Maril, David and Aral got up and stood next to him.

"Don't even think about saying no Mr. Giles," David said, with a smile.

"I wouldn't think of it," he replied. "Let's go."

As they got closer to the hellmouth, Maglor was surprised the smell was worse than Angband and the hellmouth smelled of death and evil and wondered what kind of creatures were on this world.

When they reached the grave yard, Giles told Maglor, Maril and Aral to climb the trees and get their bows and arrows ready for the vampires that would be rising tonight, and if they saw one, they were to shoot them in the heart.

The three of them climbed a different tree and put a magical glamour around themselves; drew an arrow from their quivers and they were ready to fire their bows.

A few minutes later the vampires started rising from their graves, ten in all. When they rose and started coming towards the slayers, Maglor, Aral and Maril each shot a vampire in the heart and they turned to dust. Giles swung his new axe and chopped off a vampire's head; Faith and the other slayers used their stakes and stabbed their vampire in the heart; Angela used her short swords and cut off a vampire's head quickly and efficiently, and David drew his long sword and thrust it into a vampire's heart just as efficiently.

Maglor noticed how quick, efficient and deadly the slayers were with their stakes and how easily Angela and David handled their vampire with their swords and Giles with his axe. He watched the slayers as they kept their eyes and ears alert to any danger and their stances were like warriors, which they were. They were all so young, he thought and he would never understand how Eru Ilúvatar could have young mortal girls doing this work.

The slayers were also impressed with the efficiently of the elves with their bows. They stayed up in the trees and didn't move or make a sound. After a few more hours of patrolling, they called it a night and when they returned home, they could feel the new spells Maril put around the property – more powerful, the slayers thought. When they entered the house, everyone was waiting for them.

"How did it go," Robin asked.

"Five by five," Faith answered.

Maglor noticed the slayers were wearing their daggers, including Robin, and nodded his head approvingly.

"It's time to leave," Giles said.

David gathered his duffel bags and stood next to Giles.

"It was nice meeting all of you," Angela said.

"Same here," David said.

The slayers said their goodbyes.

"Whistler," Angela said.

Whistler snapped his fingers.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own any work by Joss Whedon or JRR Tolkien. The Angel Institute and Academy are my own creation.

The New Watchers' Council Headquarters - England

They appeared outside of the grand Manor of the New Watchers Council at 4:00 a.m.

"I'll take Maril to the Slayer Compound and have her change the spells and wards," Whistler said to Giles.

Giles nodded his head.

Whistler snapped his finger and they were gone and returned in less than a minute.

"All the wards and spells have been changed Mr. Giles," Maril said. "I'll now change the spells and wards around the New Watchers' Council Manor and property."

They watched as she changed the spells and wards.

Elvish magic is very different from the magic that's practiced on Earth, Giles thought. "Let's go inside and get some rest," Giles said to everyone.

xxx

The Manor on the New Watchers' Council Headquarters was very impressive and sat on 2,000 acres and was 20 miles northwest of London. It has a total of 22 rooms with ten bedrooms and each has an on-suite bathroom and sitting room. Giles' suite was at the far end of the Manor, which has a sitting room, small dining area, bedroom, bathroom and study. The Manor also has seven-one-half baths. There's a large dining room that seats 20, a large modern kitchen with three Chefs and full kitchen staff on call 24 hours a day. A conference room that seats 24; a large research library, and an underground fireproof vault with two secret escape tunnels. The Manor also houses a large computer room with 10 banks of computers, Watcher work stations, 5 Watcher offices and parking for 20 cars. The Manor also employees 8 butlers and 20 maids.

Giles' office is on the first floor and his private dining room is adjacent to his office, which opens to a patio overlooking a beautiful garden. The grounds of the New Watchers' Council has a large garden and the entire property is surrounded by trees and a small river. They're also six private cottages on the grounds and each has three bedrooms, two-one-half bathrooms, eat-in kitchen, dining room, sitting room with fireplace, small library, garden and patios overlooking the river. Dawn, Willow and Andrew had their own cottage.

There's a stable with 4 horses and full time stable hands. The Watcher's had their own apartments or homes in the small village a half mile down the road. The New Watchers' Council owns all the properties and the employees are relatives of the Watchers.

xxx

A butler was waiting for them when they entered the Manor and noticed three of the guests had pointed ears.

"I'll now bring your luggage and the books you need for your work," Whistler told Giles.

"Fine," he answered.

When Whistler snapped his fingers, Giles and Maglor's luggage appeared in the foyer.

"All your lost books are now in the library and I'll see you at the meeting," Whistler said.

"Thank you," Giles replied, and watched as Whistler disappeared.

"Robert this is Maglor our new Watcher," Giles said, nodding in Maglor's direction. "Have Daniel run his bath at 7:30 and lay out his clothes."

"Yes sir," Robert replied.

"This is Maril and her husband Aral, Angela and David," he said, introducing them.

They said hello to Robert.

"Please show Maglor and our guests to their rooms," Giles said.

"Yes sir," he replied. "Right this way." Robert picked up their luggage and everyone followed behind him up the spiraling staircase.

When Giles walked into his room, he saw Robert hanging up his clothes. "How is our guest settling him?" he asked.

"Fine sir, I hung up his clothes and laid out his pajamas," Robert answered.

"Thank you, and have Daniel wake me at 9:00 a.m.," Giles said.

"I will sir," he said, and left the room.

Giles changed into his pajamas and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

xxx

Dawn consoled a distraught Willow most of the night. For the past day neither could use their magic. They could feel it inside themselves, but couldn't access it and they didn't know why. Dawn's magic also felt different and something told her not to tell Willow.

When Willow finally got to sleep at 2:00 a.m., Dawn walked back to her cottage and fell asleep in her clothes. She awoke at 8:00 a.m., showered, changed, ate breakfast, put on her coat and stopped by Willow's cottage. "How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Fine," Willow answered.

Dawn looked at her and saw dark circles under her eyes. "Let's go to work."

Willow put her teacup in the sink, put on her coat and walked out of the cottage with Dawn towards the Manor. They both stopped dead in their tracks when they reached their destination.

"Those are not my wards and spells," Willow said, feeling the new spells; which were very different from anything she'd felt before. The spells were subtle, yet more powerful, and she didn't recognize the magic. She tried changing the spells, but couldn't, which frustrated her.

"It wouldn't work, even if we could use our magic," Dawn told her.

"What!" she said, looking at Dawn.

"Those spells are very different and much more powerful than anything we've every encountered," Dawn replied. She recognized the magic, but didn't know how or why and knew it would be futile for Willow to try to bring those spells down. She never could or would, she thought, even if she had her magic.

"What do you mean?" Willow asked.

"I don't know, its just a feeling I have. Let's go inside and tell everyone," she answered.

xxx

Daniel woke Giles at precisely 9:00 a.m. At 7:30 a.m., he ran Maglor's bath and laid out his strange clothes. "Mr. Giles the Chef wanted me to tell you that there's some strange tea, honey and bread in the kitchen and strange white wine in the wine cellar," he told him.

"They're for our new Watcher, Maglor" Giles replied, but didn't show his surprise.

"Oh... so that's our new Watcher?" he asked.

"Yes," Giles answered, and turned and looked at Daniel, who got the hint and left his suite. After Giles showered and dressed, he had breakfast with Maglor, Angela, David, Maril and Aral in his private dining room. The Elves don't eat much, he thought. Just some bread with honey, fruit, cheese, tea and water, the same breakfast Maglor ate at the Academy. Angela and David also had the same breakfast, except they had coffee instead of tea. Giles tried the elvish tea and thought it was delicious and would drink it until the day he died. He noticed they all wore their hair down and had changed their clothes. Magic he thought, except for Maglor. After breakfast, Giles gave them a tour of the New Watchers' Council Headquarters, while everyone stared at the strangers, especially the ones with the pointed ears, who were dressed strangely. They also noticed how beautiful they were.

Margaret kept her eyes on Maglor the entire time.

"Do you mind if we take a walk around the grounds, Mr. Giles?" Maril asked, after they finished their tour.

"Be my guest," he answered.

"We'll have lunch outside and return to your office before the meeting, Mr. Giles," Angela told him.

"Meet me in my office at 1:50 and I'll escort all of you to the conference room," he said.

They agreed and retrieved their cloaks and coat from their rooms and went for a walk around the grounds.

Giles went to his office and had a conference call with Helen Evans and Mrs. Diana Borne and afterwards, began to read the reports on his desk.

xxx

Willow and Dawn walked into the Manor, took off their coats and handed them to Daniel.

"Mr. Giles is back," he told them.

"Where is he?" Willow asked.

"In his office," he answered.

"Let's go Dawn," she said, and they walked to Giles' office.

"Come in," Giles said, when he heard a knock and looked up and saw Dawn and Willow walk into his office.

"The wards and spells around the property have been changed and Dawn and I haven't been able to use our magic," Willow said, irritably to Giles.

"I know," he said, as he wiped his glasses on his tie.

"You know?" Dawn asked, surprised.

"Yes I do," he answered. "Everything will be explained at the meeting this afternoon."

"But. . ." Willow started to say.

"No buts Willow. I said everything will be explained at the meeting. Now if you two will excuse me, I have reports to finish reading," Giles said.

They knew by his tone and the look on his face that he wouldn't answer any of their questions and they left his office.

"What was that about?" Willow asked Dawn.

"I don't know, but he knows something we don't," she answered, when they were walking to the computer room.

xxx

The Elves, Angela and David toured the property and thought the gardens was beautiful. The Elves heard the trees speaking to them and Maglor noticed the trees were different than the ones on the Academy grounds. They walked to the stable and peaked in and noticed 4 horses in their stalls...then walked to the river and set up a tent for lunch, which consisted of soup, bread with honey, cheese, tea and water.

"I noticed your eyes lit up when you saw the stable and horses," Angela said to Maglor.

"Yes, I would love to ride again," he replied.

"I'll bring Pegasus here. He's now your horse and you can ride him each morning before you take your bath and go to work," she said.

"I would like that very much," he replied, with a smile.

"It's almost time for use to meet Mr. Giles," David said, looking at his watch.

Everything disappeared and they walked back to Mr. Giles' office.

xxx

Dawn and Willow had lunch in the dining room with the rest of the Watchers and Andrew was sitting at the far end of the table talking to a few Watchers.

"Did you see the new Watcher?" Henry asked Dawn and Willow, when he sat down with his lunch.

"No," they both answered.

"He has pointed ears and dresses strangely," he told them.

"What!" they both said.

"Yes, and two others also have pointed ears and wear strange clothing. They were with two humans, a male and female. The humans have power and their power made my teeth and bones ache.

Dawn and Willow looked at each other.

They finished their lunch and headed to the conference room for the 2:00 p.m. meeting.

xxx

Buffy arrived at 1:50 p.m. and headed straight to the conference room. She noticed the spells around the property were different.

At 1:50 p.m., David, Aral, Maril, Angela and Maglor appeared in Giles' office. "We're back," Angela said, and Whistler appeared in his office.

"I think its time for our meeting," Giles told them.

xxx

When Buffy walked into the conference room, she saw everyone chatting among themselves and took her usual seat at Giles' right hand. Next to her sat Dawn and on Dawn's right, Willow. Buffy noticed the five seats to Giles' left were empty.

"Did anyone feel the different spells around the property?" Buffy asked.

"Yes," they all answered.

"They feel like the same spells around the Slayer Compound," she said. "Who put them up?"

Dawn and Willow looked at one another. "We don't know," Dawn answered. Giles told me and Willow that he'll explain everything at the meeting."

Buffy was about to say something when the door opened and Giles walked in with Whistler, Maglor, Angela, David, Maril and Aral.

Everyone was surprised when they saw that three of the strangers with pointed ears who wore strange clothes, enter the room. Buffy's slayer senses went off big time and could feel the power coming from the man and woman. The other three were perfect, she thought, and had the look of warriors. She also noticed their daggers, as did everyone else in the room.

Dawn looked at them and the power coming from the woman and man made her shiver. There was something about the ones with the pointed ears that seemed familiar to her and she marveled at their beauty.

Willow looked at the strangers and the power coming from the man and woman overwhelmed her senses and her body ached. She stared at the three with the pointed ears and their beauty made her feel ugly.

Andrew's mouth hung open.

Giles walked to his chair and had Maglor sit on his left, and Aral sat on Maglor's left, then Maril, Angela and David.

Maril smiled at Dawn when she sat down and Dawn returned the smiled and liked her instantly.

Angela put the box she was carrying on her lap and Whistler stood next to Giles.

"Hello Whistler," Buffy said. "Why are you here?"

"To verify information," he answered.

"Who are these people Giles?" Andrew asked, and Giles gave him with a hard look.

"Sorry," he said, with a red face.

"As you all know, I've been away recruiting a new Watcher. What Whistler didn't tell me was the new Watcher was in another dimension," Giles told them.

Murmurs in the room.

"That figures," Buffy said, rolling her eyes.

"I would like you to meet our new Watcher, Maglor son of Fëanor," Giles said, looking at Maglor on his left. "The others are Aral, his wife Maril, Angela Simone and David Alexander."

Everyone said hello and introduced themselves to Maglor and the others, and gasped when they heard musical voices coming from the three with the pointed ears.

"What are the three of you?" Dawn asked.

"Elves," Maglor answered.

"Elves?" Willow asked wide-eyed.

"Yes," Maril answered.

"I'll now explain how I recruited Maglor," Giles said, and told them the tale.

Whistler, Maglor and Angela confirmed everything he said, and everyone started asking questions at once.

"One question at a time," Giles said, in a calm voice.

"That's why my slayer senses went off when the two of you walked into the room," Buffy said, looking between Angela and David.

"Yes," they replied.

"Wow," was all Andrew said, and kept staring at the five strangers.

"I didn't know the Powers were Angels," Henry said.

"They're one of the Choirs of Angels in Heaven," Margaret said, remembering her Sunday School lessons.

"Yes they are," David replied.

"They're also defenders of the cosmos against evil; stop the efforts of demons who try to overthrow our world; are the keepers of human history, and are our angels of warning and dreams," Angela told them.

"They're our bosses and Whistler is one of their Herald's," David said.

"They have more than one Herald?" Dawn asked.

"Yes they do," Giles answered. "They're others world-wide working for them."

"Do you know who they are Giles?" Margaret asked.

"No I don't, and neither does anyone from the Angel Institute," he answered.

"None of us knows about each other, however, we all know about the hellmouth and slayer," Angela told them.

"The Powers are the ones who send the slayer's dreams," Buffy said.

"Yes they do, as they do all humans," David replied.

Buffy nodded her head in understanding and now knew who the are. If she was surprised to hear they were angels, she didn't show it.

"Gee, two human Powers right here in this room," Dawn said, with a smile.

Angela and David smiled back at her.

"We're human Dawn," David said.

"That's why my teeth and bones hurt," Henry said.

"Sorry," David said, and he and Angela masked their power.

"Thank you," Henry said, and everyone else in the room felt better.

"How did you do that?" Willow asked.

"With a thought," David answered.

Willow looked at the two of them.

"How long has the Angel Institute been around?" Margaret asked, staring at Maglor.

Giles noticed Margaret's stare and knew he would have to talk to her about Maglor.

"We came in simultaneously with the first slayer," David answered.

"How many of you are there?" Peter asked.

"They're thousands of us world-wide," Angela answered.

"We and others take the spillover of demons, dark mags, etc. in the rest of the world," David explained.

"Are all elves immortal?" Dawn asked.

"Yes we are, but we can die in battle. We don't get sick or die from diseases," Aral answered.

"How did you get those scars on your hands Maglor?" Andrew asked.

Maglor shot Andrew a cold, hard look and everyone noticed that Andrew's face turned red and he sank in his chair.

"I very sorry," he whispered.

Everyone else knew not to ask that question again and Buffy suspected Maglor got them in some kind of battle.

"How long have you fought against evil Maglor?" Buffy asked.

"For over 500 years," he answered.

Buffy now knew why he carried himself as a warrior and had that hard look in his eyes.

"They were fighting fallen angels and their minions," Whistler told them.

"Oh...," Buffy said.

Everyone gasped.

"Maglor does not like to talk about his past and please grant him his privacy," Giles told them, taking a sip of his tea.

"We will," Buffy said, speaking for all of them.

"Thanks for the books," Peter said to Angela and David.

You're welcome," they replied in unison, and looked at each other and laughed.

"I know Robin must be happy," Buffy said.

"He is," Giles replied.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own any work by Joss Whedon or JRR Tolkien. The Angel Institute and Academy are my own creation.

"Who put up the new spells Giles?" Willow asked.

"I did," Maril answered.

"Why?" Willow asked, looking at Giles and ignoring Maril.

"It was done on the Powers orders," Whistler answered.

"The Powers only want elvish spells around all New Watcher Council properties from this day forward. Maril changed all your wards and spells around our property in Cleveland last night, the Slayer Compound and the New Watchers' Council when we arrived this morning," Giles told her.

"I bet that took some doing," Buffy said.

"No it didn't Buffy," David replied. "Maril took down Willow's spells and wards instantly and put elvish spells in their place, and that was done in less than 20 seconds for each property."

Gasped in the room.

"What!" Willow said, finally looking at Maril.

"Your wards and spells were not that difficult Willow," Maril told her.

Willow didn't know what to say or think. She thought she was a very powerful witch and no one could get through her spells and wards. Now to know they were easily taken down came as a total shock to her. "You're a witch Maril?" Willow asked, still stunned.

"I practice elvish magic, along with my husband and Maglor and the three of us are also healers. My husband and I have been practicing magic for over 8,000 years," she answered.

Willow sat wide-eyed with surprise and didn't know what to say.

No wonder she took those wards and spells down so easily, Dawn thought.

"How long did it take you to learn your magic?" Dawn asked Maril, with a smile.

"It took us over 300 years to learn our magic properly," she answered.

"That must be some magic," Andrew said.

"It is," Giles replied, with a smile.

"Elvish magic is pure and white and also very powerful," Angela told them.

"The Powers gave you elvish and human magic?" Willow asked Maglor, trying to compose herself.

"It was God who gave him those gifts Willow. Angels don't have that kind of power," David told her.

"I thought...," she said.

"God gave Maglor the gifts he would need to survive on our world through my father," Angela replied.

Willow slowly nodded her head...still trying to take in all she'd heard.

xxx

"Willow and I can't use our magic Giles," Dawn said. "Can you tell us why?"

"This was the High Holy Ones doing," Whistler answered.

Murmurs and gasped in the room.

Willow's face fell.

Buffy turned and looked at her friend and suddenly pitied her.

"Does your magic feel different Dawn?" Maril asked.

"Yes it does," Dawn answered. "How do you know?"

"Dawn, The High Holy One wants you to learn elvish and wand magic from Maril," Whistler told her.

"What!" Dawn said, with a surprise look on her face.

"While you slept a few nights ago, the Lord took away all the magic Willow taught you and gave you the gift of elvish and wand magic," Giles told her.

"That's also when God made my magic dormant," Willow said, in a whisper, looking despondent.

"Yes," Whistler answered.

"Why?" Buffy asked Giles, with a look of concern on her face.

"I don't know why," he answered.

"I don't think it's a good idea Dawn," Buffy said.

"You can't tell me I can't learn this magic Buffy. I'm almost 18 years old," Dawn replied, with a look of defiance on her face.

"This isn't a request Buffy, this is God's Will," Angela told her.

"But...," Buffy said.

"There's a reason He wants Dawn to learn this magic. We don't know why, but He does; that's why He gave Maril the gift of wand magic and Latin. You have to let her go Buffy...Dawn's almost grown and will soon be leaving home to attend Oxford in September. You can't protect her all your life and she'll eventually have to learn to take care of herself. Normally it would take years to learn wand magic and even longer to learn elvish magic, as we've just heard. Everything the Lord wants Dawn to learn, He gifted to her while she slept," Angela told her.

Buffy knew Angela had a point and she had to let Dawn go and nodded her in the affirmative, because she knew she didn't have a choice.

"What will I learn?" Dawn asked Maril, with a big smile on her face. after she saw Buffy acquiesce.

"Here's a list of the courses the Creator wants you to learn," Maril answered, and the list appeared in front of her.

Dawn took the list and looked it over.

"What courses will you take?" Buffy asked, after seeing her sister's wide-eyes.

"Elvish transfiguration, human and elvish potions, human ancient runes, human divination (a crystal ball), human charms, human and elvish spells and human and elvish healing," she answered, excitedly.

"You'll learn how to heal cuts, bruises and broken bones with your wand Dawn. All the words you use with your wand will be in Latin. When you use elvish magic, you'll either think and speak in Elvish, or both. A lot of elvish magic is used with either the mind or hand and you'll no longer need to consult a book to perform magic. All elves are closer to nature than humans and you now have the ability to listen too and understand tress; and you can now communicate with and understand many birds and animals. You can also hear what the wind and water are saying to you, and use the air to your advantage," Maril told her.

"Really!" Dawn said, practically jumping out of her seat.

"Yes," Anal answered, with a smile.

"Once you learn this magic, you'll remember it and won't need to be told twice," Maglor told Dawn.

"Elvish spells have different levels and the highest is level 40...and you'll learn a few level 40 spells," Maril said to her.

"It normally takes ten years to learn wand magic, however, you'll learn that magic in 3 years. By the time you head to Oxford , you'll have five years of wand magic under your belt," Angela told her.

Dawn's head was spinning and she still couldn't believe her good fortune.

"You cannot use any magic at Oxford – only when you're being trained. Your magic will also be dormant while you're away at school," Whistler told her. "The High Holy One has also gifted you with Elvish and Sindarin. Elvish is the language Aral and Maril speak and Sindarin is the language Maglor speaks. You can now speak, read and write in both languages."

Dawn was happy to hear that.

"Why?" Buffy asked.

"Dawn was gifted with Sindarin so Maglor could converse with someone in his own language," Whistler answered.

Maglor smiled at Dawn and she returned the smile.

"What language do you speak when you use elvish magic?" Kate asked Maglor.

"I can either speak Sindarin or Quenya," he answered.

"What language do you speak when you use human magic?" Elizabeth asked him.

"Latin," Maglor answered.

"Maglor's human magic is very different from the magic we practice," Giles told them.

"Is it?" Andrew asked.

"There's more than one way to practice magic," David answered.

"Dawn, please go over and stand in front of Whistler," Angela said to her.

When Dawn got up from her chair and walked over and stood in front of Whistler, he snapped his fingers.

"What was that about?" Willow asked, a little jealous of Dawn.

"Dawn's magic is no longer dormant and she can now use it," Whistler answered.

"Dawn," Maril said, standing up.

Dawn walked over to Maril, grinning from ear to ear.

"These are your wands," she said, when two wands appeared in her right hand. "I'll teach you how to properly access the power of the Key and show you how to control it with your wands. The Key's core can only be accessed with a wand because it's inside you and needs to be pushed out of you."

Dawn looked at the wands wide-eyed and hungrily and Maril handed them to her.

"I want you to close your eyes and concentrate," Maril said to her.

Dawn closed her eyes and could feel a tingling sensation flowing through her body and could actually see the Key inside her. The tingling sensation went all the way to the Key's core and suddenly, silver sparkles shot out of the wands and then the green energy of the Key.

Everyone in the room was surprised, except Whistler, Angela, David, Aral, Maril and Maglor.

"Wow, what was that?" Dawn asked, opening her eyes in surprise.

"You and your wands are now one and no one except me, you, Mr. Giles, Maglor, Aral and Members of the Angel Institute can touch theses wands," Maril answered.

"Not another human, including Buffy or the others slayers can touch those wands. If they do, they'll fall unconscious for a day, and when they wake up, they'll have no memory of the wand or wands," Giles told her.

"If a demon touches one, they'll die instantly. These wands are made for the Key, which is you Dawn, and they were made in heaven. If you lose one in a battle, it'll automatically come back to your hand, and you can also call them to you anywhere in the world. When you die, they'll instantly return to heaven," Angela told her.

"You'll also have great advantage in a combat situation with your new elvish and wand magic," David told her.

"No one can see your wands except the Watchers, slayers and Members of the Angel Institute," Whistler told her.

"You're very rare Dawn. Only a few people can use both types of magic," Aral said to her.

"Gee, I still can't believe this," Dawn said, still reeling.

"Those wands were made in heaven?" Andrew asked, stunned.

"Yes they were," Whistler answered.

Gasped in the room.

"When you're finished with your magical education, you're to carry one wand and both of your daggers with you at all times," Maglor told her.

"I will," Dawn answered.

"On occasion, you're need to use both your wands, that's why you have two of them," Maril told her.

"When will I start my magical training?" Dawn asked, after she sat down in her chair.

"You'll be attending the Angel Academy for the Gifted and Talented in Virginia, which is a magic school," Giles answered.

"It's the one David and I attended," Angela told her.

"I thought you guys were angels in human form," Willow said, perplexed.

"We're human Willow with angelic power and magic," Angela replied.

"We start our magical training and martial arts training at the age of 5. Our angelic power is not activated until we turn 21, and in some cases, when we're older...and we know instantly how to use it," David told her. "Aral, among others, teach us weaponry."

"Their weapons also come from heaven," Giles told them.

"They do?" Buffy asked, surprised, looking at Angela and David.

"Yes they do, and like Dawn's wands, our weapons will return to heaven after we die," David answered.

More murmurs in the room.

Giles then told them about the Angel Academies and Grade Schools world-wide.

"Did the two of you attend both schools?" William asked.

"Yes we did," Angela answered.

"Did you use your magic?" Dawn asked.

"NO!" they said in unison, rather loudly.

"Their magic is rendered dormant when they leave the schools and they have no memory of it until they return. They cannot use any magic until they turn 18 and graduate from the Academies. The High Holy One wants them to grow up as normal children, which they do. They don't find out who they really are until they turn 21, when their angelic power is activated," Whistler told them.

"Why?" Willow asked.

"You never put that kind of power in the hands of children," David answered.

"That makes sense," Buffy said.

"What other courses did you study besides magic? Peter asked.

"The usual academic courses, such as math, science, languages, history, etc., and many of us attend college afterwards," David answered.

"Are gifts also vary and some of us are doctors, teachers and the like. David and I are part of the warrior class," Angela told them.

"There were magic schools I could've gone to?" Willow asked, looking at Giles.

"These magic schools are only for them Willow," he answered.

"What type of magic did you learn?" Margaret asked Angela and David.

"Angel magic," David answered.

"Their power and magic comes from angels and their magic is the purest and deadliest in existence," Whistler told them.

Murmurs and gasps in the room.

"Do you use your magic?" Andrew asked.

"Only when we have to," David answered.

"We use our power most of the time and on rare occasions we use both, " Angela told them.

"You'll find students your own age at the Academy and you'll make life long friends. They also know you're the Key," Giles told Dawn, with a smile.

"How long will I have to study and when do I start?" Dawn asked Maril.

"You'll start tonight and we leave for the Academy in two days, and I'll teach you both magics for the next five months. After you've completed your term each Spring at Oxford, you'll return to the Angel Academy for three months for more magical training. I'll keep your wands at the Academy," Maril answered.

"I'll test you to see what weapon best suits you and teach you how to wield that weapon properly, along with a set of daggers," Aral told Dawn.

"You'll also have a martial arts instructor at the Academy," Giles told her.

"Your classes will begin at 7:00 a.m. and will end at 6:00 p.m., with two breaks and lunch in-between. From 7:00 a.m. until 12:00 p.m., Maril will teach you magic; from 12:00 p.m. to 1:00 p.m., lunch; from 1:00 p.m. until 3:30 p.m., Aral will teach you weaponry; from 4:00 p.m. until 6:00 p.m., you'll have martial arts instructions; dinner at 7:00 p.m., and lights out at 10:30 p.m.," Giles told her.

"You'll only have Sundays off," David said, smiling.

Dawn laughed.

"That's quit a load," Henry said.

"Dawn has a lot to learn in a short amount of time," Angela replied.

"The Angel Institute will provide you with whatever you need, such as clothes, shoes, sweats, etc. The only thing you'll need to bring with you is your purse, passport and money," Giles told her.

"Look at the elvish script on the wands and tell me what it says Dawn," Maril said.

"Key," she replied, smiling.

"That is correct," Maril said.

"Let me see," Buffy said, and Dawn showed her the elvish script.

Aral said something to her in Elvish and Dawn responded in kind.

Maglor then said something in Sindarin and she responded in Sindarin.

"Come to me and bring your wands," Maril said, and stood up from her chair.

Dawn got up from her chair and walked over to Maril, who took her wands from her and put them on the table.

"I told you elves are very attuned to natural and as part of your magical training, you'll need a bird. Hold your hands together like this," Maril told her.

Dawn cupped her open hands together, palms up and everyone listened as Maril said something in Elvish – which only Aral, Angela, David and Dawn understood – and watched as a small beautiful white bird appeared out of nowhere in front of Dawn and landed on her open palms.

The Watchers in the room gasped, including Willow.

"She's beautiful," Dawn cried.

"How do you know it's a she?" Aral asked.

"I just know," she answered, smiling.

"She's a magical bird and she'll be with you for the rest of your life... and she'll always come to you when you call her," Maglor told Dawn.

"Really," Dawn said, with a big grin on her face.

"She's yours and you have to name her. The only language she understands is Elvish, so the name must be in that language," Maril told her.

Everyone watched as Dawn thought for a moment. "Ama," she said, softly to the bird in Elvish, who flapped her wings and cooed at Dawn. "I understood what she said to me," she cried to everyone.

"What does Ama mean?" Buffy asked her sister.

"Beautiful," Dawn answered.

"Tell Ama you'll meet her outside," Maril said.

Dawn said something to Ama in Elvish and she disappeared in what looked to everyone like stardust.

"We'll now go outside for another magic lesson," Maril told her.

"Great," Dawn said, with a grin, and picked up her wands and headed out the door with Maril.

"That was elvish magic?" Andrew asked, in awe.

"Yes it was," David answered.

Willow had never seen magic like that and wanted to learn it.

"This meeting is over," Giles said. "Buffy stay a moment, and Willow, I want to see you in my office at 7:30."

She nodded her head in the affirmative and departed the conference room with the others.

xxx

"What is it Giles?" Buffy asked, with her arms folded over her chest.

"I'm sending Andrew to the hellmouth in a month for further training and he'll be there for six months and then return here. Robin will still be the Head Watcher on the hellmouth," he answered.

"They're not going to like it," she said, with a smirk on her face.

"They already know. I told them last night," he replied. "The Angel Institute will provide the Watchers' Council with one of their private jets, should we need one," Giles told her.

"Thank you," Buffy said.

Angela and David smiled at her.

"Angela is here to deliver a message to Willow from the Powers and Maglor will also be in the meeting," Giles told her.

Angela told Buffy the message the Powers wanted delivered to Willow and Whistler confirmed what she told her.

"That's why her magic is dormant?" Buffy asked.

"Yes," Whistler answered.

"When Willow used Osiris, she didn't know there was a doom attached to that spell," Angela told Buffy.

"Do you want to attend the meeting?" Giles asked.

"Yes," Buffy answered.

"These are for you Buffy," Angela said, and took the box from her lap and slid it across the conference room table.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Open it and find out," Giles said, with a smile on his face.

When Buffy opened the box, her breathe caught when she saw two of the most beautiful broadswords she'd ever seen and two magnificent daggers. There were also two pairs of leather elvish knee high boots. Buffy unsheathed each weapon and tested their weight and balance, which she thought were perfect. She especially liked the daggers and noticed the script on each weapon. "These are beautiful, thank you," she said. "What does the script say?"

"Buffy, Slayer of Demons," Aral answered.

Buffy smiled and then tried on the boots, which she thought were very soft and comfortable and felt as if she was walking on air. She put the black pair on and the brown pair in the box with her new weapons.

"Do you want your old boots?" David asked.

"No," she said, and watched as her old boots disappeared.

"Don't ask," Giles said, when she started to open her mouth. "These are gifts from the Elves."

"You and Faith are the Chosen Ones, that's why the two of you received your own personal weapons," Angela told her.

"Mr. Giles was given an elvish sword, axe and a lovely set of knives," David told Buffy.

"Tomorrow at 11:00 a.m., Maglor, Angela, David, Whistler and I will arrive at the Slayer Compound. Since Maglor is the new Watcher, I want him to meet the rest of the slayers. David will then give the slayers their new weapons and remove the old ones from the armory," Giles told her.

"All the slayers will receive their own daggers and two pairs of elvish boots," Angela told Buffy.

"The slayers are to carry their daggers with them at all times," Maglor told Buffy.

Buffy nodded her head and saw the look of a warrior on his face.

"If a slayer dies in battle, their weapons, along with their daggers will automatically return to the Slayer Compound," David told her.

"You can tell them the story of the Angel Institute and who the Powers are, but not about Willow," Giles said.

"I'll tell them tomorrow morning after breakfast and we'll be waiting for you at 11:00 a.m.," she said.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own any work by Joss Whedon or JRR Tolkien. The Angel Institute and Academy are my own creation.

"Come in," Giles said, when they heard a knock on the conference room door.

"Your guest has arrived Mr. Giles," a butler said, when he entered the conference room.

"Show her in," he replied.

"Yes sir," he said, and turned on his heels and walked out the conference room.

A minute later a woman walked into the conference room who appeared to be in her mid-thirties, was 5'6", had medium length brown hair with brown eyes. "Mr. Giles it's finally nice to meet you," she said.

"It's nice to finally meet you Mrs. Borne," Giles said, and got up to shake her hand.

"You can call me Diana," she told him.

"Call me Giles, please have a seat Diana," he said.

"Thank you," she replied, and sat next to Buffy. "Hello David, Angela."

"Hello Diana," they replied.

Buffy's slayer senses went off again and she could feel the power rolling off Mrs. Borne, but it wasn't as intense as Angela's and David's.

"My angelic powers are not as great as David's and Angela's," she turned and said to Buffy, as if reading her mind.

Giles explained to Buffy why Mrs. Borne was there.

Everyone watched as Buffy digested that information and finally nodded her head in understanding.

xxx

"Dinner will be served at 5:30 Mr. Giles," Angela said. "A tent will be set up outside."

"Fine," he said.

David then reminded Giles about the weapons for the Watchers and the Watcher Council armory.

"Yes, quite right. Thank you David," Giles said. "This meeting is over."

"Do you want Whistler to send your weapons and boots to your room at the Slayer Compound?" David asked Buffy.

"Yes," she answered.

"Whistler," David said.

"Your weapons and boots are now in your room at the Slayer Compound," Whistler told her after he snapped his fingers.

"Thank you," Buffy said.

"Let's go outside and watch your sister," Angela said to Buffy.

Buffy agreed.

"I'll see you at the meeting?" Whistler told Giles and then disappeared.

Everyone got up and left the conference room.

xxx

The other Watchers were surprised with their gifts from the elves and chose the weapon that was best suited for them, along with a set of daggers and elvish boots. They were also happy to hear that the Angel Institute had provided them with a private jet that would take them anywhere in the world at a moment's notice.

When Giles and David arrived at the Council's armory, Giles found all the old weapons gone and turned and looked at David, who had a sheepish grin on his face. After they stored the weapons they washed up and headed to the tent. When we entered, Giles saw lit candles everywhere and everyone was sitting at a large round table with flowers and candles as center pieces. He noticed the tent was warm and saw two waiters and looked at Angela, who only smiled at him. Giles sat next to Diana and David and decided not to ask any questions.

The first course was vegetable soup with bread and cheese. The main course was deer meat with stuffing and fresh vegetables. White elvish wine was served during the meal and fresh fruit was dessert.

Giles thought the meal was delicious and during the meal, he watched Dawn talk to Maglor in Sandarin and Aral and Maril in Elvish, and realized she finally had something of her own and he was happy for her. He was also glad to see Maglor have someone to converse with in his own language and during dinner, he heard Maglor tell Angela he wanted to live in the cottage closest to the river and not in the Manor. Giles knew that particular cottage was empty and told him he could move in tomorrow.

Maglor was grateful and thanked him.

xxx

When Angela, Maglor, Diana, Aral and I went outside and walked over to Dawn, Maril was teaching her how to listen to the trees and it seemed Dawn got it right away. She told us she could hear the trees and understood what they were saying and Angela and I both gave her a hug. I finally realized my friends were not her friends and when she goes to the Angel Academy, she'll meet others her own age and they'll become her friends.

During dinner, I noticed Dawn was glowing and I've never seen her so happy and she had a light in her eyes I've never seen before and Ama sat in her lap during the entire meal. I realized then how much I loved my sister.

xxx

Dawn is a very smart, bright and pleasant young girl and learns quickly. I told her after dinner that Aral and I will go back to her cottage to continue her magic lessons until 10:00 p.m. and we wanted her in bed by 10:30 p.m. She started to protest until she saw the look on my husband's face. I then told her that her lessons will begin tomorrow morning at 7:00 a.m. and won't end until 6:00 p.m., which is the same schedule she'll have at the Academy.

xxx

I'm angry that my magic is dormant...and I'm a little jealous of Dawn because she's learning two new types of magic – magic that's totally different from what I know and much more powerful. When I heard what Dawn will learn, it boggled my mind. I don't know anything about Divination nor Transfiguration, and I've never heard of Charms. She'll also learn a few level 40 elvish spells and I'll never know what they are. She'll never have to use another spell book again and that's unheard of to me. I also never knew there were magical birds.

Today was the first time any of us have met a real elf, and we all thought elves were only in fairy tales. To learn they were immortal and magical was another surprise. I still can't believe they're humans on our world with angelic power and magic; and the power that radiated from Angela and David was terrifying. To learn that their magic was the most powerful in existence was frightening – and I can't image what they can do.

I noticed Buffy and the others, along with a strange woman I've never seen before, walk out the door and over to Maril and Dawn. When a tent suddenly appeared lit by many candles, I wondered who did it and if it was done by magic. I feel left out, Willow thought, when she walked away from the window to get something to eat.

xxx

SWORD OF DAMOCLES

"Come in," Giles said, when he heard a knock on his office door.

When Willow entered, she was surprised to see the others in Giles' office.

"Have a seat Willow," Giles said.

Willow sat on the sofa in-between Buffy and the strange woman she saw earlier...and when she turned and looked at Buffy, Willow saw her looking straight ahead and didn't acknowledge her.

Giles could see she was nervous. "Willow, the woman on your right is Mrs. Diana Borne."

"Hello Willow," she said, with a kind smile on her face.

"Hello Mrs. Borne," she replied.

"Angela is here to deliver a message to you from the Powers," Giles told her, wiping his glasses on his tie.

"Oh," Willow said, looking at Angela.

"I'm going to start from the beginning," Angela told her. "During the Acathla incident, the Powers sent Whistler to tell Buffy how to destroy Acathla and he supervised her to make sure she did. That was a direct intervention on their part...and they did that because they received orders from a higher authority – namely, the Lord. The Lord was supervising the Acathla incident because for whatever reason, the First Evil came to our world during that time and was going to use Acathla to try to destroy us; and the First Evil is the Lord's domain and no one else's. The Lord sets all dooms on our world, either directly or indirectly. During the Acathla incident you used magic you should never have used...and when you tried to take that doom off, you stepped into the Lord's domain and tried to undo His work."

"I didn't know that," Willow said, with a shocked look on her face.

"I warned you then about the magic you were using," Giles told her. "Now you know why you failed."

"No one can take a doom off anyone Willow," David told her.

"I know that now," she replied, nervously.

"A few months later the Lord pronounced your doom to you," Angela told her.

"How?" Willow asked, with wide-eyed surprise.

"You doppelgänger," Angela answered.

"She appeared after Anya and I . . .," Willow said, still reeling.

"The Lord did it through Anya – that's why she was sent to Sunnydale. He showed you what you were to become...and He was always coming after you Willow."

"Why?" she asked, still not understanding, looking at everyone in the room with a stunned look on her face.

"When you used Osiris and thought you could raise Buffy from the dead, you stepped into the Lord's domain again. Only the Lord can raise someone from the dead and not Willow Rosenberg. That spell also had a doom attached, which the Lord had set. After you used that spell, the angel Michael was sent to the Angel Institute and told us God had stepped in and told us His Will, which we carried out. Osiris only reanimated Buffy's corpse, that's when the Lord put her soul back into her body. You nor anyone else have the power to raise the dead or take a soul from heaven" Angela told her.

Tears were running down Buffy's cheeks and Giles handed her a few tissues.

"I'm sorry Buffy," Willow turned and said to her, choking back her own tears...and noticed Buffy kept looking straight ahead.

"That spell had consequences no one could foresee. When you used Osiris the First Evil saw the residue of that magic and turned its eyes to our world. After it did that, the First recruited Caleb and the Bringers, who in turn proceeded to kill many potential slayers around the world and in some cases, their entire families. Those were Buffy's sisters. We were dispatched world-wide and helped the authorities, in our way, to identify their bodies so their families could claim their bodies. We also helped many of those families financially and with counseling. The Lord also had to open a Seal – which is the number one thing He can do on our world – to seal the hellmouth to protect everyone and everything. Opening a Seal portends the end times on our world, which it almost was," Angela told her.

"That's why the hellmouth was sealed,"Buffy said, through her tears.

"Yes, and that Seal came from heaven, that's why no one could open it," Angela replied.

"That's why I was in heaven," Buffy said, with a stunned look on her face.

Willow looked confused.

"That spell also caused the Lord had to go to war by using His power. The slayer scythe has His power in it and it's also hallowed; and the amulet spoke wore during the Battle in the Hellmouth also had His power in it. That's why the Sunnydale hellmouth was closed forever; now all of you know what kind of power it takes to close a hellmouth," Angela told them.

"I never knew the slayer scythe has God's power in it, nor the amulet," Buffy said, surprised.

"Only His power could call all the slayers world-wide Buffy," Angela told her.

Buffy nodded her head in understanding, wiping tears from her eyes.

"What was the doom on Osiris?" Willow asked meekly, with tears running down her cheeks.

"It was about your stain Willow, as the demon told you when he confronted you," she answered. "You used blood magic and when you did that, you caused many deaths world-wide. When Tara was shot, you were stained you in the process."

"I told you that you that you used the most primal and ferocious magic that night and that the magic you were using would be your undoing," Giles told her. "Now you know the consequences of your actions."

"I was the cause of Tara's death?" Willow asked, through teary eyes.

"Yes, along with many others," Angela answered. "When the Lord hit you, He did it through Tara."

"Why?" Willow asked, ready to break down.

"You reap what you sow and what goes around comes around and everything came back around to you. Blood begets blood Willow and you have a lot of blood on your hands," Angela answered.

"When Tara was killed, you never stopped to think that it was Divine retribution, which it was," David told her.

Willow finally broke down and wailed to the high heavens. She thought about Tara and the other deaths she caused and kept saying: I'm sorry.

Buffy watched her friend, but didn't feel as much sympathy towards her as she thought she might. She knew Giles was right, in that he warned her repeatedly about the magic she was using...and even Tara warned her, but to no avail and she reaped the whirlwind.

Everyone waited until Willow composed herself and Giles handed her tissues.

"You now have a doom handing over your head Willow," Angela told her.

"What?" she asked, blinking tears from her eyes.

"As you now know, He's made your magic dormant. The second part of the doom is that you're never to go near the hellmouth, or even to the State of Ohio again," Angela told her. "You'll be killed instantly if you do."

"You now have the SWORD OF DAMOCLES hanging over your head Willow," Giles told her.

"This is your doom," Angela told her.

Everyone saw the ashen look on Willow's face and the tears running down her cheeks. However, no one felt sorry for her and knew she did it to herself, including Maglor, who knew something about dooms.

xxx

"The Powers want Angela to take most of the black magic out of you tonight," Giles told her.

Willow looked at Angela, but didn't say anything, and was still in a state of shock.

"Mrs. Borne is here to help you though everything you've been through," Giles told Willow.

"How," she finally asked, in barely a whisper.

"I'm a Psychologist and the Powers want you to have therapy," Mrs. Borne answered.

"I'm not crazy," Willow said.

"No one said you were crazy Willow. This is one of the conditions that has been laid down for you," Mrs. Borne told her.

"How long will it take?" Willow asked, with tears still running down her cheeks.

"That depends on you Willow," she answered.

Buffy was glad to hear this and was happy to know that there won't be anymore Dark Willow running around. Willow will never understand how I felt when I crawled out of my grave and what she took from me. I finally understand the consequences of Willow's actions and I believe Willow finally gets it. She's been reigned in for her own good, Buffy thought.

"Buffy" Willow said, looking at her friend, with a sad look on her face.

"I can't help you Willow," she said. "You did this to yourself and you have no one to blame but yourself."

"Let's go outside and take that black magic out of you," Angela said.

When Willow got up from the sofa, they were instantly outside and away from the New Watchers' Council Headquarters. They were standing in a circle, including Whistler.

"What happened?" Buffy asked.

"I did that," David answered.

It was cold outside, but none of them felt the chill and Buffy and Giles knew not to ask any questions.

"I've put a sight spell around your eyes for your protection," Angela told Giles, Buffy, Maglor and Willow.

They nodded their heads and saw Willow lying on the ground.

"You can't move Willow," David told her, when he and Angela walked up to her.

"This is going to hurt," Angela said.

Everyone, except Whistler, David and Mrs. Borne, gasped when Angela turn into a white glow. They could still see the outline of her body and the power coming from that light made their teeth and bones hurt. Their teeth started to chatter and they knew if she hadn't put the sight spell around their eyes, they would go blind or worse.

Maglor was taken completely by surprised, but didn't show it.

Willow was totally paralyzed...and when she looked at Angela's light, it made her bones, teeth and body ache. All that power she thought, and she could barely look at her and thought she would go blind at any moment.

Everyone watched as Angela bent down and touched Willow's stomach, and spoke words none of them understood. As the white glow went through Willow's body, she screamed in agony. Willow felt as if all her blood vessels were about to burst and the pain was excruciating. It seemed to her that it went on forever and she wanted the pain to stop.

After Angela finished, everyone saw the black magic hovering above Willow like a black cloud. Then, a great wind blow it upwards towards the sky and Willow passed out.

That was disgusting Buffy thought after seeing that black cloud.

Giles was sicken by the sight.

Maglor knew what black magic was, but this was the first time he had ever seen it in its true form...and thought it was truly evil.

"It's done," Angela said to everyone, when she turned back into her normal self.

Whistler disappeared.

xxx

David picked up Willow and they instantly appeared inside her cottage.

"Where's her bedroom Mr. Giles?" David asked..

"Follow me," Giles said, and David followed him upstairs to Willow's bedroom.

When they entered, David laid her on her bed, put the covers over her and placed his right hand on her forehead. "She'll sleep for the next twelve hours," he told Giles.

Giles nodded his head and before left the bedroom, Giles turned out the lights. When they walked down the stairs to the sitting room, they saw Angela, Buffy, Maglor and Mrs. Borne talking.

"When will Willow start therapy?" Giles asked Mrs. Borne, when he sat next to her on the sofa.

"A week from Monday. I want her to get some rest," she answered.

"I think that's a good idea," Giles said.

"Will she be alright?" Buffy asked.

"She'll be fine. Willow needs rest right now," Mrs. Borne answered.

Buffy nodded.

"I want to have Willow's therapy sessions in her cottage, which will begin at 8:00 a.m. and end at 10:00 a.m., with weekends off," Diana told Giles.

"Agreed, good night and thank you for coming,"Giles said.

"Good night," Mrs. Borne, said and disappeared.

"It's time for me to get back to the Compound," Buffy said.

"How do you feel about all this?" Giles asked her.

"It had to be done. Willow crossed to many lines," she answered.

"I agree. I'll see you tomorrow at 11:00 a.m.," Giles said.

"Would you like me to send you back to the Compound?" Angela asked Buffy.

"Yes, thank you," Buffy answered.

Angela waved her hand and Buffy disappeared.

"I would like to have breakfast with the three of you tomorrow morning at 8:30 a.m.," Giles said to Angela, David and Maglor.

They agreed and said good night.

Giles returned to his office and made a phone call to housekeeping and then retired to his suite. It had been a long tiring day.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own any work by Joss Whedon or JRR Tolkien. The Angel Institute and Academy are my own creation.

James Barker was told to report to Mr. Giles' suite at 7:00 a.m. when he reported for duty that morning...and as always, he was on time.

"I want you to take Maglor's clothes to Cottage No. 1, after you run his bath and lay out his clothes. He'll live there from this day forward and you're to be his personal butler. I want you to run his bath every morning and lay out his clothes. Housekeeping has assigned maids to clean his cottage during the day and he'll also have his own kitchen staff. That's all," Giles told him.

"Yes sir," James replied, and left the suite.

xxx

James Barker introduced himself to Maglor when he entered his suite and then ran his bath and then laid out his clothes, which he thought were strange. When James arrived to work that morning, he was told about the New Watcher and was surprised to learn he was an elf. When he saw Maglor for the first time, he was surprised to see how tall and beautiful he was and noticed his pointed ears and sing-song voice. He also thought there was something regal about him, as if he was royalty by the way he carried himself.

After Maglor departed his suite, James had his clothes taken to Cottage No. 1.

During breakfast, Giles informed, Maglor, Angela and David they would be leaving for the Slayer Compound at 10:50 a.m., and to meet him in his office at that time.

They agreed.

When Giles returned to his office, he told his secretary he wanted to see Margaret, Elizabeth, Kate and Andrew. He also told her to call the Chef and tell him Willow wasn't felling well and to have a maid to take her meals to her until further notice.

Margaret, Elizabeth and Kate immediately went to his office while Andrew waited outside.

"I noticed the three of you kept staring at Maglor in the meeting," he said, when they entered his office, and watched them blush. Giles then told them about elvish culture and customers.

Margaret, Kate and Elizabeth were embarrassed when the departed his office. Then Andrew entered and sat down in a chair across from Giles' desk.

"I'm sending you to the hellmouth for six months for further training. Robin will still be the Head Watcher and you'll be his second," he told him.

"When do I leave?" Andrew asked.

"In a month. That's all," Giles said.

xxx

"Its time to go Mr. Giles,"Angela said, when they appeared in his office.

"Yes it is," he said, looking at his watch.

Whistler appeared in his office. "I'm here to take all of you to the Slayer Compound," he said.

"We're ready to go," Giles replied.

Whistler snapped his fingers and they appeared in the foyer of the Slayer Compound and saw Buffy and the slayers waiting for them in the common room.

The slayers gasped when they saw Maglor and Buffy had already told them who Angela and David were.

"You're early Giles," Buffy said, with a smile.

"Yes we are," he said, returning the smile.

"I've told them about Maglor, Dawn and the Angel Institute," she told him.

"Good. Whistler is here to confirm everything you told them," Giles said.

Maglor noticed Buffy was wearing her daggers.

"I would like to introduce you to Maglor, our new Watcher. He'll be working at Council Headquarters and will take occasional trips to the hellmouth," Giles told them.

Maglor nodded and they said hello.

"Is it true Giles recruited you from other dimension?" Rona asked.

"Yes," Maglor answered.

The slayers were surprised by his musical voice.

"Are you immortal?" Barbara asked.

"Yes," Maglor answered.

Whistler then confirmed everything Buffy told them.

"Are the two of you really half-human and half-angels?" Jenn asked.

"We're humans with angelic power and magic," David answered.

"Did you bring us new weapons?" Sheila asked.

"Yes he did," Giles answered. "David."

The slayers watched as David opened the duffel bags and took out long and short swords, broadswords, axes and stakes. They all rushed to him to check the weight and balance of each, and were pleased. They also noticed the design on each of the weapon.

"What's this design?" Dana asked.

"They're elvish designs," Maglor answered.

"The elves made these weapons for us," Giles told them.

"There's a pair of daggers and two pairs of elvish boots on your bed. They have your initials on them," Angela told them.

"Thank you," they replied.

"Buffy told us about the spell on the daggers," Rona said.

Maglor told them he wanted them to wear their daggers at all times.

"Rona, take the weapons to the armory. David has already removed the old weapons," Giles told her.

Rona and the slayers walked to the armory with their new weapons.

Giles then told Buffy he wanted her to go with Dawn to the Angel Academy tomorrow.

"I will," she told him.

"It's time for us to leave," Giles said.

"Whistler," Angela said.

Whistler snapped his fingers.

xxx

Upon their return to the Watchers' Council, Maglor and Angela had lunch with Giles. Angela told Giles and Maglor that elvish tea, bread, honey and white wine will always be in stock. She also told them a complete set of Watcher Council books were now in Maglor's private library along with his computer and cell phone; and handed both a piece of paper with Maglor's cell phone number and password to his computer.

They were both surprised to here this and thanked her.

Angela insisted Maglor call her by her first name and Giles told Maglor to either call him Rupert or Giles. Maglor chose Giles and relented to Angela's request.

"I've assigned James Barker as your personal butler and he'll report to your cottage every morning at 7:00 a.m. Housekeeping will send maids during the day to keep your cottage clean. You're also have your own kitchen staff," Giles told Maglor.

"Thank you," Maglor said.

"Pegasus is in the stable," Angela told him.

"Thank you," Maglor replied, with a smile.

"Who's Pegasus?" Giles asked.

"Maglor's horse," she answered.

After lunch, Giles opened the pouch next to him. "These are your new papers Maglor. On our world, everyone has to have papers. This is your passport, bank account, debit card and identification papers," he said, and handed the papers to Maglor.

Maglor Kano Makalaurë was the name on his Passport and identification papers. The same name on his weapons.

"That's you name on our world," Giles told him.

"What's a bank account and debit card?" he asked.

Giles explained to Maglor what a bank account was and how to use his debit care.

Maglor thought banks were a strange concept.

"How did you get the photos?" Maglor asked Giles.

"That was our doing," Angela answered.

Maglor raised an elegant eyebrow.

"I find it wise not to ask the doings of the Angel Institute. You've can write to your mother and she can she can write to you...," Giles told him.

Maglor was very happy to hear this. "Thank you."

They both smiled at him.

"I think it's time for me to see Willow," Giles said.

xxx

Maglor invited Giles, Aral, Maril, Angela, David and Dawn, to dinner that evening and they accepted.

When Giles entered Willow's cottage, a maid told him Willow had just finished lunch. He thanked her and went upstairs and knocked on her bedroom door, and entered when he heard her say come in. He saw Willow in her pajamas, her eyes were red and she had tissues clinched in her hand.

"Good afternoon Willow, how do you feel?" he asked.

"A little tired. I just got out of the shower," she answered.

Giles walked over and sat in the chair next to her bed. "Do you remember what happened last night?"

"Yes," she answered.

"Did you see the black cloud hovering above you?" he asked.

"Yes," she said, softly.

"How could you do that to yourself Willow?" he asked.

Willow didn't know what to say and felt ashamed and dirty. "They meant what they said about killing me," she said, in a scared voice.

"Yes they did," he answered. "You're not getting any more chances and you now have a doom hanging over your head. You abused your gifts Willow," he answered.

"I never knew I was the cause of so many deaths after I used Osiris," she said, with tears running down her cheeks.

"I told you then that you put us all at risk when you used that spell, and as we found out, you did," he told her. "What did you think would happened?"

"I never thought of the consequences Giles, I just wanted Buffy back," she answered.

"The consequences were far beyond what any of us could ever image," he told her. "You also found out you were not responsible for Buffy's resurrection," he told her.

"I know," she replied, meekly.

"You're going to have to live with what you've done for the rest of your life," he told her.

Willow hung her head in shame.

"Someone once said: "Be careful when you fight monsters, lest you become one, and if you gaze into the abyss, the abyss also gazes into you," Giles told her.

"I became one of the monsters I was fighting," she said, with tearful eyes, and took more tissues from her night stand.

"Yes you did," he said. "Mrs. Borne will be here a week from Monday to begin your therapy sessions. I want you to rest until then and I'll have one of the maids bring you your meals."

"I'm really sorry Giles," she said, as more tears ran down her cheeks.

"I know," he replied, and got up from the chair and walked out of her bedroom and shut the door.

Willow cried herself to sleep.

xxx

Maglor's cottage was close to the river that ran through the Council grounds and was surrounded by trees and had a small lovely garden. Across the river were more trees and she knew flowers would bloom the spring. Now she knew why he choose this cottage. They were both surprised how large the cottage was when they walked inside. James showed them the sitting room which had a fireplace; the furniture was modern traditional, and the moldings and trim were painted white. The many large windows let in the sunlight and the drapes were creamed colored. The dining room had a round table which sat eight and a sideboard...the eat-in kitchen had all the modern conveniences, including stainless steel appliances. There was a professional gas range with oven; two wall ovens; a warming drawer and microwave. There was also a table that sat six and a long prep island with two sinks. A half-bath for guests was also on the ground floor.

James also showed them the private eat-in area off the kitchen which had a round table and four chairs, a serving board, and the room was surrounded by three large bay windows, which opened to a patio. He informed Maglor he could have his meals on the patio during the Spring, Summer and Fall, weather permitting.

Maglor told his kitchen staff that there would be seven for dinner that evening and dinner would be served at 7:30 p.m.

James then showed them the library and Maglor and Angela saw a copy of all the Council books in their place on the shelves. There was a desk, two chairs, sofa , computer and a small round table with two chairs. The library also had three large bay windows which let in plenty of sunlight. James took them upstairs and showed them two nice size bedrooms with plenty of closet space and each had an on-suite bathroom with a single sink, tub, shower and water closet. The master bedroom suite had a sitting room with fireplace and a bedroom with on-suite bathroom, that had double sinks.

Maglor saw eight new outfits, along with the rest of his clothes, when he opened the closet doors.

"It's formal elvish wear from Aral. They're to be worn when you have dinner guests and to formal elvish affairs," Angela told him.

"They're beautiful," he said, after examining each outfit. "I will thank Aral tonight."

James also showed them a finished attic and told them this was the only cottage that had one. It was bright and airy with two large bay windows and could be converted into another bedroom with on-suite bath.

After the tour, Angela told Maglor she'll see him at 6:30.

xxx

"Enter," Maglor said, still in his bathrobe, after taking his bath. Maglor saw Aral dressed in formal elvish attire when he entered and saw the thick strand of round sapphire and diamonds around his forehead and woven throughout his hair. The center stone was a large sapphire and the diamonds on either side were equally as large and the stones were set in gold.

"I'm a Prince and Maril is a Princess," he told him.

Maglor bowed to Prince Aral.

Aral nodded his head and knew Maglor was once a Prince and also a King for a short time.

"I'll chose your outfit," Aral told him, and opened his closet door and chose a dark blue tunic with gold and silver embroidery and matching pants.

"Thank you for the formal wear," Maglor said.

"It's our gift to you," Aral replied, with a smile and brushed Maglor's hair after he finished dressing.

When they arrived in the sitting room, they heard a knock on the door and Kate walked from the kitchen to open the door. Maril enter first and had on a beautiful gown and like her husband, had magnificent hallowed jewels woven throughout her hair. Giles followed behind, then Angela, David and Dawn.

Maglor bowed when he saw the Princess and noticed the stand of jewels around her forehead and woven throughout her hair were pearls and diamonds. A large oval pearl surrounded by diamonds was the center stone with two smaller oval diamonds on either side. The rest of the pearls and diamonds were round and also set in gold.

Maril nodded her head and smile at Maglor and walked over to her husband.

"A glass of wine for me and my guests," Maglor said to Kate, after everyone got comfortable.

"Yes sir," she replied, and departed.

No one missed the look on Kate's face when she saw Aral's and Maril's jewels and found out they were royalty.

Giles knew that information would be all over the Watchers' Council Headquarters by tomorrow morning.

"Should Dawn be drinking wine?" David asked.

"I'm almost eighteen," she told him.

"By law, Dawn is of age in England," Giles told him.

Dawn looked at David and stuck out her tongue.

He rolled his eyes and laughed.

Kate returned with a tray and handed each guest a glass of wine. "Dinner will be ready at 7:30 sir."

"Thank you," Maglor replied.

Kate curtseyed to the Royal Couple before she went back into the kitchen.

"This wine is delicious," Giles said.

"It's elvish wine," Maglor replied, taking a sip of his own wine.

"How do you like our world so far Maglor?" David asked.

"It's very strange from what I've seen," he answered.

"Oh," Angela said, with a raised eyebrow.

"The men have short hair and the women wear dresses that show their arms and legs and they also wear pants. You have strange machines I've never seen before, but I know how they work. Your architecture is also different," he told them.

"Men on earth wore their hair long a long time ago and once wore clothes similar to mortals on Arda.," Giles replied.

"We used to ride horses to get from one place to another, but over time, everything changed," David told him.

"We're creatures of change Maglor, and with us, nothing ever stays the same," Angela said.

"You were once like mortals on Arda?" Maglor asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes we were," she answered.

"Dinner is ready sir," Kate said, when she entered the room.

Maglor thank her and they go up and walked into the dining room. The table had candles and flowers as center pieces and the dining room's lights were dim. Aral sat on Maglor's right and Maril on his left. Angela sat on Aral's right and Giles and Maril's left. David sat next to Angela and Dawn sat on Giles' left.

Everyone toasted Maglor before dinner and he thanked them.

A warm tasty mushroom salad was served as the first course, along with bread and butter. The second course was a small hen with stuffing and fresh vegetables. The dessert was fresh fruit with cheese and elvish wine was served during dinner and coffee and tea afterwards. After dinner, everyone returned to the sitting room and talked for another 2 hours. Giles had brandy when it was offered.

"Buffy will accompany Dawn to the Academy tomorrow," Giles told them. "It's getting late and I think we should be going. Thank you for dinner Maglor."

"Thank you for coming and good night," he said. Aral and Maril stayed for another hour talking to Maglor.

xxx

When Maglor entered the stables the following morning, he saw Pegasus saddled with a beautiful elvish saddle he'd never seen before and ready to be ridden. Pegasus recognized his master and Maglor walked up to him speaking in Sindarin and handed him an apple from the bag near his stall. He then took Pegasus' reins and lead him out of the stable and rode around the Council grounds for an hour.

Maglor returned to his cottage after his morning ride and bathed, had breakfast and walked to the New Watchers' Council Headquarters – which would become his daily routine.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own any work by Joss Whedon or JRR Tolkien. The Angel Institute and Academy are my own creations.

Dawn rose early the next morning after only a few hours sleep. She couldn't wait to get to the Angel Academy to continue her magical education and training. After she showered and put on her clothes, she walked to the Council Headquarters to have breakfast.

xxx

Buffy informed the other slayers that she'll accompany Dawn to the Angel Academy the following morning.

"Hello kid," Whistler said when he appeared.

"Hello Whistler," Buffy replied

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yes I am," she answered.

Whistler snapped his fingers.

xxx

While everyone was waiting for Buffy to arrive, David, Angela, Aral and Maril said their goodbyes to Giles and Maglor.

Dawn was pacing back and forth.

"After Whistler returns Buffy to the Slayer Compound, he'll return here with the books from Mrs. Evans," Angela told Giles.

"Thank you," he said.

"It was nice meeting you Maglor and we'll see you again," Angela said.

"I look forward to it," he replied, and bowed.

Aral and Maril bowed to Maglor and told him that they'll see him again during the holidays.

Maglor bowed in return.

"We'll see you again, Mr. Giles," David said.

"I hope so," he replied, with a smile. "It was nice meeting all of you."

"Patience Dawn," Aral said to her.

"She's excited," David told him.

"I can't wait to go," she said, with a smile.

Just then, Buffy and Whistler appeared in the parlor of the New Watchers' Council Headquarters.

"I'll see you at the end of August Giles," Dawn said, and gave him a hug.

"I'll see you then," he replied, smiling at her, hugging her in return.

"Is everyone ready to go?" David asked.

"Yes," they answered.

"Whistler," Angela said, and they all disappeared.

xxx

Angel Academy for the Gifted and Talented

When everyone appeared in the foyer of the Angel Academy, Whistler disappeared and Aral and Maril took their leave.

"I'll see you tomorrow Dawn," Maril said.

"Okay!" she said, as she watched Aral and Maril depart.

"I'm going home to my wife and children," David said, and disappeared in a flash of white angelic light.

"I'm Mrs. Helen Evans, Head Mistress of the Angel Academy for the Gifted and Talented," the elderly lady said to them, as she walked towards Dawn and Buffy.

"I"m Buffy Summers and this is my sister Dawn," Buffy replied.

"Hello Buffy, Dawn," she said, shaking their hands with a bright smile on her face. "I'll give the two of you the tour of the Academy. After we're through, Angela will show Dawn to her room so she can change and the two of you will have dinner with the other students. Right this way."

Buffy and Dawn followed Mrs. Evans.

xxx

Mrs. Evans showed them the classrooms, dojo rooms, library, labs, assembly room and dining room. Afterwards, she took them to her office and had Buffy signed admission papers for Dawn.

After the tour, they saw Angela was waiting for them in the foyer.

"Angela will take Dawn to her room," Mrs. Evans told them, and departed for her office.

"How was the tour?" Angela asked, as she lead them down a hallway to a spiraling staircase.

"Great!" Dawn answered, grinning from ear to ear.

"This is a nice place," Buffy said observing her surroundings. She noticed the marble floors, paintings, flowers and columns as Angela lead them up the staircase and around the corner. They stopped at a door and Angela opened it.

"This is your room Dawn," she said, when they entered.

"It's beautiful," Buffy said, when they walked into the room. They both noticed the crown moldings and elegant decor. It was a mix of modern and traditional. The furniture was modern and the architecture was traditional.

"Gosh," Dawn said, looking around the room after they entered.

It had a sitting area with a sofa and coffee table, and a flat screen television above the fireplace near the balcony; and a laptop computer and cell phone were on the desk. Dawn noticed the bed was a double bed.

"The computer and cell phone are yours Dawn. The computer has internet access and e-mail. Your cell phone has my number, David's number, Buffy's number and Mr. Giles' office and home numbers," Angela told her.

"Thanks," Dawn said, and walked to her desk.

"This is your cell phone with Dawn's, Mrs. Evans, David's and my number...and this is Dawn's e-mail address at the Academy." Angela told her, and handed her a cell phone and piece of paper with Dawn's e-mail address.

"What's my e-mail address?" Dawn asked, turning and looking at Angela.

"You'll find it under your cell phone along with your daily schedule," she answered.

Buffy put her cell phone and the piece of paper in her purse and watched as Dawn pick up her cell phone and found the piece of paper with her new e-mail address and daily schedule.

"These cell phones can only be used to call the persons already in your contact list and no one else, because of the spell on the phones," Angela told them. "Dawn, you can only e-mail Buffy or Mr. Giles...and your cell phone and computer will stay here when you leave, and it'll be here when you return."

"I can only contact you, David, Mrs. Evans and Dawn?" Buffy asked.

"Yes," she answered. "These cell phones and computers belong to the Angel Institute."

"Oh...," Dawn said, explaining to Buffy that these cell phones and computers are only used by the Angel Institute and no one else.

"Only you and Dawn can use your cell phones, and only Dawn or someone from the Angel Institute or Academy can access her computer," Angela told them.

Buffy nodded her head in understanding.

"Here's the balcony," she said, and lead them to the french doors which opened to the balcony.

Buffy and Dawn stepped onto the balcony and noticed a table and two chairs.

"The grounds are beautiful," Buffy said, looking around the grounds with her slayer eyes.

"Look at the trees and flowers Buffy," Dawn cried. "I can hear and understand what they're saying."

Buffy noticed the flowers in bloom and all the trees surrounding the property. She also heard a small stream flowing in the distance.

"Here's your closet," Angela said, when she stepped back into the room and opened the closet doors, which revealed clothes and shoes for Dawn. "The clothes and shoes are all in your size."

Dawn tried on her shoes and sneakers, which fit perfectly, and looked at her new dresses, skirts, blouses, slacks and jeans.

Angela then walked over to the large dresser. "Your tops, underwear, bars and sweats are in the drawers," she said, and opened each drawer to reveal all the apparel. Angela watched as Dawn and Buffy looked over the apparel.

"This is the bathroom," she said, when she opened another door and they entered. "This is your laundry bag, and your dirty clothes will be picked up every Tuesday and Friday for washing or cleaning and will be returned to you the same day."

Dawn and Buffy saw the toothbrush, toothpaste, mouthwash, q-tips, cotton balls, deodorant, lotions, soaps, towels, hand towels, wash cloths and 2 bathrobes hanging on the back of the door. They also noticed everything in the bathroom was marble, including the floors.

"This is great," Buffy and Angela heard Dawn say.

They both looked at her and smiled.

"Dinner will be served soon, and I suggest you change. Buffy and I will be in the sitting room," Angela said.

Dawn nodded her head and they left the bathroom. She went to the dresser and took out a pair of sweats and returned to the bathroom to change.

Buffy and Angela sat on the sofa.

"She'll be fine Buffy," Angela said, as if reading her mind.

"I've never been separated from her before and I've always protected her," Buffy replied.

"I know, but, she'll be going to Oxford in the Fall and you can't protected her there, however, she'll be well protected here. Dawn has to learn to fight her own battles, that's why she's here," Angela told her.

"I know," Buffy said.

"I'm ready," Dawn said, when she walked into the room and hung up her clothes and put her purse on the closet shelf. She tied her hair back and put on a pair of sneakers.

"Let's go down to the dining room," Angela said.

When they entered the dining room, a few students turned and stared at the Longest Living Slayer and the Key. They smiled and waved at them, and Buffy and Dawn waved and smiled back.

"It's our dinner time, and we'll be served by the staff," Angela said.

"Fine," Buffy said.

Angela lead them to a table for four and they took their seats.

xxx

"The dinner was delicious," Buffy said, wiping her napkin across her mouth.

"Thank you," Angela replied. "I see the teachers are coming over to introduce themselves."

Buffy and Dawn turned and saw the Academy teachers walking towards their table...and introduced themselves to Buffy and Dawn when they arrived.

"David and I will be your martial arts instructors and my name is Professor Donald Graham," he said, holding out his hand.

"Nice to meet," Dawn said, to the tall, muscular, baldheaded black man, after she shook his hand.

"I'll see you tomorrow at 4:00 p.m.," he said, and turned and walked out of the dining room.

"I didn't know David would be teaching me martial arts," Dawn said to Angela, after the other Professors walked out of the dining room.

"Surprise!" Angela said to her.

"You knew?" Buffy asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, I did," she answered. "David is well versed in the martial arts."

Whistler appeared in the Academy dining room.

"I think it's time for me to leave," Buffy said, and got up from her chair.

Angela watched as Buffy and Dawn gave each other hugs and said their good-byes.

"It was nice meeting you Buffy, I'm sure we'll see each other again," she said.

"I have a feeling we will," Buffy answered, with a smile. "Whistler."

Whistler snapped his fingers.

xxx

Whistler appeared in Giles' office after returning Buffy to the Slayer Compound. "Here's the package from Mrs. Evans," he said, and handed the package to Giles.

"Thank you," he said.

Whistler disappeared.

Giles immediately went to his suite and put the books away in a secret safe in his closet.


End file.
